Calendrier de l'avent Voltron 2017
by SaphirActar
Summary: 24 jours, 24 thèmes, avec quelques petits défis, en lien avec l'univers de Voltron. Des petits textes inspirés du canon ou d'univers alternatifs. De quoi patienter avant Noël !
1. Unité

**Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Cette année, avec Ejes, on a décidé de se lancer un petit défi : écrire un calendrier de l'avent de prompts Voltron, avec quelques défis en plus que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Chaque thème (et chaque défi) a été choisi par Ejes mais je suis partie dans la direction que je voulais pour les interpréter ! Si vous lisez l'anglais, allez lire les siens aussi surtout, ils portent sur Kingdom Hearts ! Si jamais vous aimez KH, comme un calendrier n'était visiblement pas suffisant, j'ai décidé d'en faire un deuxième sur ce jeu bien sympathique donc n'hésitez pas non plus à aller lire !**

 **Pour le début de ce défi, le thème est "Union". J'ai réfléchi un moment et finalement, j'ai eu envie de parler de ces deux personnages là, que j'aime beaucoup. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Voltron mais j'espère que ça pourra vous plaire quand même. Oh et je sors le prompt un peu en avance car je ne pourrais pas poster demain ni samedi... Il y aura donc probablement un peu de retard mais vous aurez deux prompts dimanche, sauf si j'arrive à poster samedi soir ! Bon je vais m'arrêtez là avant que l'intro soit plus longue que le prompt, bonne lecture !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison un.**

* * *

Assis dans un coin sombre d'une cellule surpeuplée, Shiro se demandait s'il connaîtrait autre chose que cette vie. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Des semaines, des mois… Des années ? Il n'en savait rien et cela lui faisait peur. Comment allait les gens qu'il aimait sur Terre ? Sa famille ? Keith, ce prodige du pilotage de la Garnison ? De son foyer, Shiro n'avait plus que des souvenirs et par moment, il avait même l'impression que sa mémoire s'estompait. Que ferait-il quand il ne lui resterait plus rien ? Cette question là aussi l'angoissait.

« Shiro ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir vivant ? »

Le pilote sentait toujours un peu d'espoir revenir en lui quand il discutait avec Matt. Le jeune homme était un des trois membres de l'expédition envoyés sur Kerberos pour une mission scientifique. Cependant, ils avaient tous été capturés par des aliens répondant au nom de Galras et leur troisième compagnon, le père de Matt, avait été séparé d'eux. Au moins, il y avait encore un terrien pour rappeler à Shiro d'où il venait et où il voulait retourner.

« - Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, Matt.

\- J'ai peur… Le dernier combat dans le Colisée a failli me tuer, si tu n'avais pas été là…

\- Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, d'accord ? Nous sortirons d'ici et nous retrouverons ton père, puis… Puis nous reverrons la Terre !

\- Merci Shiro, sourit le plus jeune. Sans toi, je ne tiendrais pas. »

Le pilote n'osait pas dire que c'était plutôt lui qui n'aurait pas tenu sans la présence de Matt. Ils étaient unis par leurs origines : tant que l'un était là, l'autre irait bien. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de terrien dans la cellule de Shiro. Seulement des visages étrangers qui ne lui disaient rien du tout, des prisonniers comme lui, venant de lointaines planètes.

Pour protéger Matt, Shiro avait dû le blesser et ainsi prendre sa place dans un combat contre un terrible monstre d'au moins quatre mètres de haut. Rien que le souvenir le hantait encore. Pourtant, le terrien avait gardé son sang-froid et l'avait vaincu. Cette victoire dans le Colisée Galra l'avait rendu infiniment célèbre, si bien qu'on le surnommait désormais Champion. Même ses geôliers avaient désormais du respect pour lui.

Sa victoire lui avait couté la présence de Matt.

Où était le jeune homme ? Il n'en savait rien et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le pire n'était pas arrivé. Shiro se trouvait désormais avec des personnes plus puissantes, des prisonniers plus intimidants mais qui pourtant le craignaient. Son combat était connu de tous. Au moins, on le laissait en paix… Dans sa cellule seulement. Les Galras voulaient le revoir plus souvent sur le ring et il n'avait pas le droit de fléchir. Son mental tenait, son corps aussi, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

« Allez, Champion, ton public t'attend ! »

Les geôliers semblaient toujours prendre un immense plaisir à venir le chercher. Shiro respira profondément. Il ne se briserait pas. Il n'oublierait rien. Il n'abandonnerait personne derrière lui. Devant cette menace Galra, les terriens resteraient unis et Shiro comptait bien sauver Matt, de même que son père. Tant que sa mémoire ne le lâchait pas.


	2. Etoiles

**Note de l'auteur : Yop, je reviens avec même pas de retard contrairement à ce que je pensais pour le deuxième prompt de ce calendrier Voltron ! Le thème cette fois est "étoiles", qui se prête bien à l'univers de la série, merci Ejes. J'ai donc choisi de parler de ma bromance préférée de la série, il y a d'autres fans ici ? J'espère lui avoir rendu justice en tout cas. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce prompt peut être une suite, un préquel ou en tout cas être lié à celui d'avant sans problème, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais bientôt ! »

Le ciel était toujours aussi étoilé que la nuit où Shiro avait prononcé ces paroles mais il n'était pas encore revenu. Chaque jour, Keith l'avait attendu, sans le montrer à personne. Il agissait normalement, comme le loup solitaire qu'il était. Les professeurs de la Garnison étaient partagés entre leur admiration face à ses capacités et leur désespoir quant à son attitude rebelle.

Keith s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Shiro revienne. Son ainé était devenu une sorte de guide, de grand-frère quand il avait rejoint la Garnison. Shiro lui avait appris à se canaliser, à garder son calme et à devenir un meilleur pilote. Keith lui serait à jamais reconnaissant pour cela. Sa vie était plus sereine, bien différente de ce qu'il avait connu.

« Reviens, Shiro. J'ai encore tellement à apprendre avec toi… »

La nouvelle était finalement tombée : un crash avait eu lieu sur Kerberos et tout l'équipage avait disparu. Une erreur probable du pilote, voilà ce que les autorités affirmaient. Globalement, peu d'informations filtrèrent. Il fallait retenir que la mission était un échec.

Cette annonce fut insupportable pour Keith. Shiro n'avait pas pu commettre une telle erreur de pilotage, c'était le meilleur de toute la Garnison, une légende vivante, un héros. Il tenta désespérément d'en savoir plus mais on lui refusa l'accès aux documents confidentiels. Il perdit patience, s'énerva et ce qui devait arriver se produisit : on le renvoya pour insubordination.

Dans le fond il n'en était pas fier. Que dirait son mentor s'il était au courant ? Keith se retrouva dans la maison de son père, au milieu du désert, profondément seul. Perdu et sans aucun but dans la vie, le brun n'était plus qu'une âme en peine tout juste bonne à errer. Une seule chose demeurait à ce moment là dans sa vie : les étoiles.

Tous les soirs, Keith se postait sur le toit de sa maison de fortune et les observait, songeant que Shiro devait être là, quelque part. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'atteindre. Évidemment, c'était totalement inutile mais ses pensés allaient toujours vers son ainé. Shiro lui manquait. Sa présence, son soutien, son sourire, le prodige du pilotage aurait tout donné pour savoir s'il allait bien.

« Il n'a pas pu faire une erreur de pilotage ! rageait-il. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'était le meilleur et… Il ne mettrait jamais la vie des autres en danger ! »

Parfois, il pleurait, même s'il ne se l'avouait jamais. Seules les étoiles savaient, les astres que Keith regardait en compagnie de Shiro lors des nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, une vie auparavant. De ce temps là, il ne restait plus que le souvenir et l'absence douloureuse. Allongé sur son toit, un soir comme les autres, le jeune homme tendit la main vers le ciel, en direction de Kerberos.

« Un jour, Shiro, je te retrouverai. Je te le promets. Attends moi ! »

Evidemment, personne d'autre que le silence de la nuit ne lui répondit mais il décida de se battre, de trouver un moyen d'aller là-haut et de sauver son ainé. En attendant, Keith était coincé ici sur Terre mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Il le découvrirait, tôt ou tard.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté des étoiles, Shiro se battait pour sa vie.


	3. Vanité

**Note de l'auteur : Hop, voici un autre prompt en ce dimanche froid. Cette fois, le thème est "Vanité". Au début, je ne savais pas trop sur quoi partir puis plutôt que d'attribuer totalement le concept à un personnage, j'ai préféré le prendre comme une situation... même si au final on peut dire que Lance est le vaniteux de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Tant que j'y pense, le thème de demain est Vacuité, si jamais vous voulez tenter de deviner de quoi il s'agira !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison un.**

* * *

Le premier jour de classe est un moment important, Lance en avait bien conscience. Il était parfaitement prêt pour faire bonne impression auprès de ses camarades, principalement les filles. Le brun avait déjà tout prévu : il allait devenir un pilote de vaisseau de combat, rien que cela, et le meilleur s'il vous plait. On l'appellerait quelque chose comme le Tailleur, car tel un fil se faufilant dans le chat d'une aiguille en couture, il parviendrait à effectuer les manœuvres les plus périlleuses sans aucune difficulté.

Oh oui, Lance s'y voyait déjà !

Les tests d'entré le retinrent de justesse. On lui déclara qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse des progrès en pilotage. Le brun ne s'en soucia pas, se disant que ses talents n'étaient pas compris et que bientôt, il leur montrerait à tous qui était le meilleur.

Dans la classe, il y avait une soixantaine de personnes, peut-être même plus, mais cela représentait une bonne promotion. Parmi ces gens, tous ne visaient pas la carrière de pilote. Certains étaient ingénieurs, d'autres chargés de communication, d'autres dans la recherche scientifique, le champ des possibles était large. Dans un premier temps, selon les résultats de chacun et leurs demandes, les élèves seraient attribués à une unité particulière. Lance attendait l'annonce avec impatience, sachant que si un élève avait impressionné les instructeurs, ils le feraient remarquer.

« - Tu vas voir, assura-t-il à son voisin. Mes talents de pilote les auront bluffé !

\- Ne sois pas si vaniteux, tu risques de redescendre vite sur terre, soupira l'autre, un petit avec des lunettes qui se destinait plutôt aux communications.

\- Pff, tu dis ça car tu ne m'as jamais vu piloter ! Attends un peu de voir les résultats ! »

Les instructeurs entrèrent et tout le monde effectua un salut militaire. Un long discours s'ensuivit, où Lance faillit s'endormir. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas accélérer les choses et passer directement à l'annonce des affectations ? Lance voulait que tout le monde reconnaisse sa valeur. Finalement, les instructeurs appelèrent les élèves, dans un ordre qui n'était visiblement pas alphabétique. Chacun se voyait attribué à un secteur. Il apprit que son voisin se nommait Pidge Gunderson et qu'il allait bien vers les communications. Quand on annonça son nom, le brun avança avec bonne humeur vers l'estrade, certain que son heure de gloire allait enfin venir.

« - Lance Mcclain, commença l'instructeur.

\- Laissez moi deviner… Vous avez été bluffé par mes capacités et vous voyez parfaitement mon avenir en tant que pilote de combat n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum pas vraiment, reprit sévèrement l'officier. Tes résultats sont totalement décevants et tu as bien de la chance qu'on accepte de te garder. Tu vas aller avec les pilotes certes mais les pilotes de transport de marchandises. Fais des efforts si tu veux aller plus haut. »

La déception était visible sur le visage de l'adolescent. Le transport de marchandises… Quel horreur ! En quittant l'estrade, il trainait littéralement des pieds. Sans doute Pidge Gunderson devait se moquer de lui s'il avait entendu son affectation.

« Keith Kurogane. »

Plutôt que de s'en aller, Lance prit son temps pour voir le destin de la personne derrière lui. C'était un jeune homme sombre, avec une coiffure mulet, et qui n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un avec beaucoup de qualités, selon l'avis personnel du prétendu Tailleur. Celui-là risquait de finir dans le transport de marchandises s'il visait un poste de pilote.

« - Keith Kurogane, vos compétences de pilotage son exceptionnelles ! Nous n'avions pas vu cela depuis Shiro Takashi, je ne peux que vous féliciter !

\- Merci monsieur, s'inclina respectueusement le jeune homme.

\- Votre avenir au sein des pilotes de combat est assuré. Bravo ! »

La jalousie brûla les joues de Lance. C'était décidé, celui-là deviendrait son rival. Il fallait au moins les félicitations du jury pour prétendre se mesurer au Tailleur. Au moins.


	4. Vacuité

**Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est vacuité, un mot qu'au départ, j'ai eu un peu de mal à cerner, mais qui finalement représente le vide. Plutôt que de le prendre seulement au sens physique du terme, je l'ai pris également dans le sens mental. Une absence, c'est une forme de vide non ? De plus, j'avais vraiment envie de parler des personnages de ce prompt dont, au final, on ne sait pratiquement rien, sinon qu'ils existent, ce qui en soit est déjà bien. Car il ne faut pas oublier ceux qui attendent ! Oh, pour le moment, je n'ai coché aucun challenge donné par Ejes mais ça viendra ! Je les préciserais après les prompts quand ça arrivera !**

 **Le prochain thème est "Course", une petite idée ?**

 **Niveau de spoil : Saison un.**

* * *

C'était un jour ordinaire sur Terre, si on peut dire qu'il existe de telles journées. En tout cas, pour la Garnison et les villes alentours, ce jour-là ne différait pas des autres dans sa routine. Madame Holt non plus ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes. En ce dimanche, elle était en congés. N'importe quelle personne en aurait profité pour se reposer ou effectuer une sortie avec la famille, les amis peut-être. Ce n'était pas exactement son planning.

Après avoir pris le bus, Madame Holt se retrouva sur la grande place centrale de la ville. Le nom du lieu importe peu. Devant un panneau d'affichages, deux autres femmes l'attendaient : Madame Garret et Madame McClain. Les trois avaient l'habitude de se retrouver régulièrement maintenant. Dire qu'il y a deux mois, elles ne se connaissaient même pas, ne vivaient même pas au même endroit.

« - Bonjour. Nous revoilà ici, encore une fois…

\- Hélas. Aucune recherche n'a rien donné pour le moment, malgré les récompenses.

\- Je soupçonne que la Garnison ne nous ait pas tout dit.

\- Possible. Le crash de Kerberos d'abord et après… Oh je suis désolée, madame Holt. »

L'intéressée sourit tristement et les deux autres femmes posèrent une main amicale sur son épaule en signe de compassion. En l'espace d'un an, toute la famille Holt avait disparu et il ne restait plus qu'elle. Les deux autres femmes avaient perdu un fils mais elle, c'était son mari, son fils et sa fille qui s'étaient volatilisés, sans laisser de trace.

« - Ils me manquent temps, avoua-t-elle, brisée. J'aimerais un signe, quelque chose !

\- On ne disparait pas sans raison, il y a forcément une explication.

\- Nous finirons bien par la trouver ! Oh, mon fils… Je veux seulement le revoir… »

Dès qu'elles le pouvaient, les trois femmes se réunissaient et essayaient de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu arriver à leurs enfants. Toutes les disparitions avaient un lien avec la Garnison mais quand on interrogeait les autorités, c'était le silence radio. Quelqu'un savait forcément quelque chose mais trouver la bonne personne s'avérait bien compliqué.

Au moins, les trois mères pouvaient se soutenir dans leur malheur, dans cette attente terrible qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Parfois, elles fixaient ensemble les étoiles comme si cela pouvait leur donner une idée, une solution à leur problème. L'espace avait peut-être la réponse ?

Là-haut, elles ne rencontraient jamais que la vacuité infinie du ciel.

Si seulement ces trois femmes avaient pu savoir que leurs enfants allaient très bien et qu'ils étaient en réalité en train de sauver l'univers, à de nombreuses années lumières ! On pense souvent aux héros mais moins à ceux qui les attendent, ceux qui souffrent de leur absence, du vide dans les cœurs. Il ne faut pas oublier ceux, celles en l'occurrence, qui restent à l'arrière dans l'ignorance complète. Pidge, Hunk et Lance avaient beau prendre leur mission très au sérieux, leurs cœurs n'oubliaient pas que sur une planète bleue, leurs familles les attendaient. Ils espéraient la rejoindre un jour, quand le combat serait terminé. Ainsi, le vide serait enfin comblé.


	5. Course

**Note de l'auteur : Pour le thème du jour, Course, j'ai réfléchi un moment avant de savoir qu'est ce que j'avais envie de faire vraiment. Puis, j'avais des petits inspirations keitoresques donc je me suis laissée tenter ! C'est juste une petite scène comme ça au final... et ça ne coche toujours aucun défi. Ejes, tu dois te demander si j'ai oublié mais je t'assure que non haha ! Promis, le prochain coche un des challenges que tu as pu me donner !**

 **Pour le prochain, le thème est fleurs. Qu'est ce que cela vous inspire ? Bonne lecture à vous et bonne journée !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 3.**

* * *

« Allez Noir, fonce ! »

En changeant de lion, Keith avait dû revoir sa manière de piloter. Noir était bien plus puissant et plus stable mais en contrepartie, il n'était pas aussi rapide que Rouge. Le paladin était un bon pilote, heureusement, et s'il lui restait encore quelques subtilités à maitriser, il était déjà très bon, avec seulement quelques jours d'expériences sur le robot leader de Voltron.

Cependant, son manque d'habitude avec ce lion lui nuisait. Le prince Lotor, apparu de nulle part après la défaite de Zarkon, était venu à la rencontre des paladins. Avec son propre chasseur, il s'était révélé un excellent pilote, meilleur que ses adversaires peut-être. Dans tout son orgueil, il les avait défiés à la course. Si Shiro avait été là, il aurait tempéré l'équipe et aurait conseillé de ne pas répondre aux provocations du prince mystérieux.

Keith n'était pas Shiro.

Le nouveau leader n'était pas encore à sa place dans ce nouveau statut et ne pensait pas toujours pour l'équipe. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'occasion de blesser l'empire Galra en éliminant le prince une bonne fois pour toute. Keith s'était donc lancé à la poursuite du prince Lotor, distançant complètement les autres membres de son équipe. Le fils de Zarkon était heureux de voir une réponse positive à son invitation et se concentra sur le pilotage.

« Voyons si tu arrives à me suivre, Lion Noir ! »

Il accéléra et fonça vers la planète la plus proche dans son chasseur, sachant très bien que l'astre était doté d'un champ magnétique très particulier. Ce dernier rendait les radars inutiles et la navigation à vue était compliquée. Le lion le suivrait-il ? Lotor sourit de plus belle en voyant le paladin se jeter sans une hésitation dans le brouillard.

« Brave et stupide petit chat. Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

Manoeuvrant rapidement, Lotor accéléra au maximum, volant au ras du sol. Keith serra les dents pour essayer de le suivre au mieux. Les conditions n'étaient pas du tout optimales pour lui mais il entendait bien ne pas abandonner. Le sort de l'univers en dépendait peut-être.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber Noir, on peut le faire ! »

Le lion semblait doté d'une volonté propre et accéléra plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là, chose que Lotor n'avait pas prévu. Le prince tenta de conserver son avance, mais Keith était un trop bon pilote pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Grâce à une vrille compliquée, le lion noir se retrouva juste en face du petit vaisseau Galra, l'obligeant à un freinage d'urgence. Le paladin en profita pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage du nouvel empereur. La surprise le saisit.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas un pur Galra… »

L'entrevu fut rapide mais Keith dut se rendre à l'évidence : Lotor était un hybride. Est-ce que cette information pouvait avoir de l'importance ? Peut-être, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car le prince, vexé, parvint à disparaître d'une habile manœuvre. L'un d'entre eux avait-il gagné la course ? Sans doute pas. Une revanche serait probablement à prévoir… Sauf si Keith parvenait à le rattraper. Le terrien relança les réacteurs de Noir et le lion fila au milieu du brouillard magnétique, son pilote concentré comme jamais.


	6. Fleurs

**Note de l'auteur : Et en atteignant ce quart du défi, on coche enfin un challenge, whouhou ! (voir plus bas pour le dit challenge, vous allez voir, Ejes est très sympathique avec moi). Pour ce thème, l'idée de base m'est venue assez facilement et j'avais envie de tenter d'écrire sur les altéens ! Allura est un personnage que j'apprécie, et de même pour Alfor. Une note plus mélancolique aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Pour demain, le thème que j'ai eu est Couronne ! Selon vous, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 1.**

* * *

Dans le château des lions, il existe une salle un peu particulière, comportant un équipement altéen dont la technologie dépasse de loin tout ce que la Terre a pu voir. L'appareil utilise la mémoire de son utilisateur pour recréer un lieu qu'il a connu, avec une précision déroutante. Les paladins avaient voulu essayer après que Coran leur en ait parlé mais le roux avait refusé tout net.

« Cette pièce appartient à la princesse Allura. »

L'altéenne ne les avait pas autorisés non plus, il fallait donc prendre cela comme un non. De son côté, elle disparaissait régulièrement à l'intérieur de la pièce et les membres de Voltron se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait. Shiro avait fini par se dire qu'Allura retournait voir les paysages de sa planète disparue. Cette explication suffit à tous les terriens.

C'était exactement vrai. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, la princesse entrait dans la pièce et aussitôt, un champ de fleurs apparaissait. C'était un lieu qu'elle adorait sur sa planète aujourd'hui réduite en poussières et l'appareil recréait tout, même le parfum des fleurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas le plus important. La technologie était tellement poussée qu'elle avait conservé l'esprit du roi Alfor, son père. Ainsi, même après dix mille ans, la princesse Allura pouvait encore discuter avec lui. C'était son jardin secret, un lieu qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui la rassurait, tout en la reliant à son passé.

Tout ceci, c'était avant l'incident.

Le château des lions fut malheureusement corrompu, pour une raison visiblement galra. Tout commença à dysfonctionner. Cela incluait la merveilleuse technologie capable de lire dans les pensées et de matérialiser des lieux illusoires mais pourtant si réels. Pour s'en sortir, les paladins durent désactiver la machine. Cela incluait également l'effacement de l'esprit du roi Alfor. Le choix fut dur mais pour leur survie, il n'y avait aucune autre issue.

« S'il te plait… Fais-le… Arrête la machine, sinon… Vous allez tous mourir. »

Allura désactiva elle-même son père.

Même après des mois, le souvenir la hantait encore. Elle revoyait l'hologramme lui sourire avec tendresse puis disparaître dans le néant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle les retenait. Une princesse se doit d'être forte, surtout quand elle doit lutter pour défendre l'univers entier. Ce sacrifice était nécessaire pour le bien de tous. Désespérément, l'altéenne essayait de s'en convaincre et cela marchait. Presque du moins.

Parfois, quand Coran avait le dos tourné et que les paladins étaient bien occupés, Allura retournait dans la pièce. Son conseiller avait promis de réparer l'appareil, du moins en partie, mais ce n'était pas encore fait. Le lieu n'était donc qu'une pièce immense et vide. Plus aucun parfum de fleurs ne viendrait chatouiller son nez. Plus aucune prairie altéenne ne s'étendrait à perte de vue sous son regard. Plus aucun sourire de son père ne viendrait réchauffer son cœur après une dure journée.

« Père… Qu'est ce que je dois faire à présent ? Quelle route prendre ? J'avais encore besoin de votre science, de vos conseils mais… Vous n'êtes plus là… »

Le roi Alfor n'existait plus nulle part ailleurs que dans son cœur. Cependant, sa volonté demeurait vivante et bien présente en Voltron. Si l'univers parvenait à être libéré de Zarkon, son sacrifice aurait un sens. C'était bien maigre, mais cela réconfortait Allura.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : écrire au moins trois deathfics (1/3).**


	7. Couronne

**Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Et aujourd'hui, le thème est Couronne ! Au départ, j'étais partie sur une idée avec Lotor, mais il y a beaucoup trop de Lotor déjà dans ce défi, donc j'ai changé un peu. Je suis très fan de ce couple, vraiment. Ils ne sont pas hyper populaires de ce que j'ai pu voir mais j'ai un grand faible pour les méchants qui en fait n'étaient pas des méchants... Et j'aime pas le mot "méchant" mais au moins vous m'avez compris. Un petit hommage donc à deux personnages dont j'attends beaucoup dans la série !**

 **Pour demain, c'est Un pour Tous et Tous pour un le thème ! Assez long non ?**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 3.**

* * *

« Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux. »

Si seulement le monde pouvait rendre cela toujours vrai. Si seulement un mariage pouvait uniquement être synonyme d'un bonheur infini pour les deux personnes unies par leurs cœurs. Hélas, le monde, l'univers même, n'en a pas décidé ainsi.

Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce jour merveilleux qui changea sa vie. Elle unit sa vie à l'homme qu'elle aimait mais gagna plus que cela. Celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était un guerrier, un conquérant, un roi. C'était aussi celui avec qui elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours, celui qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur jusque-là intact de ce genre de sentiments.

Sa robe était simple mais magnifique, mélange entre le style de son peuple et de la planète de son époux. Les couturiers avaient eu bien du travail pour accorder les deux styles, en plus de subir ses propres demandes, mais elle était pleinement satisfaite.

Tout le monde était rassemblé, jusqu'au souverain de sa propre planète. Après tout, elle ne se mariait pas avec n'importe qui. Sa joie était tellement grande, elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Quand elle avançait au milieu de l'allée, les compliments fusaient, autant sur sa robe que sur sa beauté, de la part de tous les peuples présents. Une véritable petite fierté.

Puis enfin elle le vit.

Il était beau comme un dieu dans son armure de cérémonie. Elle sentit son émotion quand il la vit et crut même voir ses yeux s'humidifier. Cela la fit sourire de plus belle. Naturellement, leurs mains se rejoignirent et leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans celui de l'autre. Ils venaient peut-être de deux peuples radicalement différents mais leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Ce jour-là, elle gagna un mari et une couronne.

En effet, celui qu'elle épousait n'était pas roi que de son cœur et cela signifiait qu'elle devait prendre de nouvelles responsabilités en devenant sa reine mais aussi la reine de son peuple. Elle qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans la discrétion, dans l'ombre avec son travail, la voilà propulsé au premier rang des dignitaires importants de l'univers. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela lui arriverait et encore moins qu'elle pourrait l'apprécier. C'était pourtant le cas.

Dire qu'aucun bonheur ne découla de ce mariage serait un mensonge. Les deux nouveaux époux furent heureux pendant un temps, profitant de la présence de l'autre, de ses connaissances et de tout ce qu'ils s'apportaient l'un à l'autre.

Hélas, cela ne dura pas.

Leurs destins n'étaient pas de connaître le bonheur visiblement.

La vie fut particulièrement cruelle avec eux et leur bonheur fut engloutit dans des ténèbres insondables. On pouvait se demander s'il avait vraiment exister un jour. S'ils restèrent ensemble, on leur enleva les souvenirs de cette époque heureuse où la présence de l'autre suffisait à leur bonheur. Leur existence paisible vira à la guerre. L'Histoire se souviendra d'eux mais pas comme d'un mariage heureux. On se souviendra d'eux comme des chefs de guerre, des personnes puissantes mais certainement pas d'un mariage idyllique.

Les noms de Zarkon et Haggar resteront connus à jamais, tandis qu'Honerva disparut.


	8. Un pour tous et tous pour un

**Note de l'auteur : Pour le tiers du calendrier (Noël arrive vite), le thème était long : Un pour tous, tous pour un ! J'ai hésité car il y avait pas mal de relations que j'avais envie de développer... Puis mon propre petit UA est venu frapper à la porte. Je ne savais pas si c'était digne d'intérêt ou non, puis j'ai sauté le pas ! Voici donc un petit UA sans prétention, avec Régris en fille... Vous ne savez plus qui est Régris ? Oh, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment ! Mais regardez à nouveau le premier épisode de la saison 4, ça vous aidera !**

 **Le prochain aura pour thème Panne et ce fut un des mes préférés à écrire, à cause du challenge !**

 **Niveau de spoil : Saison 4.**

* * *

« - Dépêche toi, dans quelques tics, la porte va se refermer !

\- J'arrive, la bombe est presque… C'est bon, elle est posée, allons-y ! »

Les deux membres de la lame de Marmora s'éloignèrent rapidement tandis que la bombe faisait son travail et détruisait les contrôles du vaisseau galra, le rendant inutilisable, au moins pendant un certain temps. Les missions de sabotage s'étaient multipliées ces derniers temps pour les rebelles et le succès était au rendez-vous. La disparition momentanée de Zarkon avait diminué les galras considérablement et il fallait en profiter. La lame de Marmora ne relâchait pas ses efforts, secondant efficacement Voltron dans la protection de l'univers.

Après avoir regagné leur vaisseau, le duo put enfin souffler un peu. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses missions ensemble, parfois avec Kolivan le chef en plus, parfois seulement tous les deux, et ils commençaient à bien s'entendre. Une fois assez loin, ils enlevèrent leur masque de protection, inutile dans un habitacle avec de l'oxygène à profusion.

« - Encore une réussite pour la lame de Marmora ! Kolivan sera content, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'imagine oui. Mais il trouvera bien quelque chose à redire, c'est son rôle. »

Ils rigolèrent, se détendant complètement. Le premier membre était une femme, Regris de son nom. Moitié Galra, moitié d'une race d'hommes-lézards dotés d'une queue préhensile, elle avait rapidement rejoint Kolivan dans sa lutte. Le deuxième était plus récent. Moitié terrien, moitié Galra, Keith n'était pas encore totalement en accord avec la lame de Marmora. Désespéré par ses valeurs, le chef du groupe rebelle avait espéré que Regris parviendrait à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle… Ce qui était arrivé mais plutôt dans le sens inverse.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kolivan ne fait pas plus attention à la vie de ses hommes.

\- Notre existence n'est pas importante, Keith. Ce qui compte, c'est la mission.

\- Mais si tu perds tous les membres de valeur… Comment peux-tu réussir une mission par la suite ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Kolivan t'a reproché de m'avoir sauvé la dernière fois ?

\- Exactement. Tu avais les informations sur la nouvelle sorte de quintessence, c'était donc normal que je te sauve pour que la mission soit réussie.

\- Notre chef n'a pas la même vision que toi… Mais je sais qu'il apprécie beaucoup tes idées Keith.

\- Dans un groupe on doit s'entraider, non ?

\- Qu'un solitaire comme toi dise cela, c'est quelque chose, rit-elle.

\- Dans un livre que je lisais sur Terre, c'était écrit que l'union fait la force. Un pour tous…

\- Tous pour un. C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir lu le même genre d'ouvrage.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu connais les trois mousquetaires ?

\- Euh non… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un mousquetaire pour tout te dire…

\- C'était une sorte de chevalier à une certaine époque de la Terre… »

Keith commença à expliquer à Regris tout ce qu'il savait sur les mousquetaires et elle l'écouta attentivement. Entre eux, il y avait une bonne synergie. Peut-être que comme ils étaient hybrides tous deux, ils se reconnaissaient l'un en l'autre ? En tout cas, plus ils passaient de missions ensembles, plus ils s'appréciaient.

« - Peut-être que cette fois, Kolivan n'aura rien à nous reprocher ? On n'a même pas dû se battre après tout, on a suivi le plan à la lettre…

\- C'est vrai, Regris. Ce sera bien la première fois qu'il ne me reprend pas.

\- Tu exagères un peu Keith, non ?

\- Oh à peine. Depuis que je suis dans la lame de Marmora, j'ai eu tant de choses à apprendre. »

Il regrettait parfois sa vie de paladin mais il avait choisi celle-ci après tout, s'y sentant plus à l'aise. Regris ne lui ferait pas penser le contraire en tout cas. Keith espérait que sa prochaine mission impliquerait encore l'alien car il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Hélas, le destin en avait décidé autrement.


	9. Panne

**Note de l'auteur : Hello, braves matelots ! Le thème du jour est Panne et il va permettre de réaliser le challenge le plus fou qu'Ejes m'ait donné : un pairing imposé. Comme elle ne connaissait pas Voltron à l'époque, elle a littéralement choisi deux personnages au pif et je devais me débrouiller avec. Voici le résultat dont je ne suis pas mécontente pour ne rien vous cacher, vu l'improbabilité du couple. D'ailleurs, ce prompt m'a donné une idée de fanfiction, donc affaires à suivre, mais je pense écrire au moins un one shot sur le sujet !**

 **Honneur est le prochain thème, et je me suis faite plaisir en l'écrivant !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 3.**

* * *

Ezor pesta une énième fois en regardant son vaisseau écrasé au beau milieu de nulle part. Ce n'était même pas une erreur de pilotage, simplement une petite erreur technique. Acxa était en train d'essayer de contacter le prince Lotor pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Usant de son talent d'invisibilité, Ezor s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller se promener. Elle ignorait tout de la planète sur laquelle elles avaient atterrit mais tout ce qu'elle voyait pour le moment, c'était un désert sans fin et cela ne l'amusait pas vraiment. Elle laissa un message à Acxa, qui ne remarquerait peut-être pas sa disparition avant son retour, si la chance était de son côté.

Au milieu du désert, par hasard, Ezor tomba sur l'entrée d'une grotte. N'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire, elle décida d'entrer dedans. Le lieu n'avait pas l'air particulier et l'alien faillit faire demi-tour. Cependant, sur les murs humides, elle repéra des dessins étranges. Ezor n'avait jamais été très portée sur les légendes mais le prince en avait assez parlé pour qu'elle s'en souvienne : ces dessins avaient un lien avec Voltron. Son intérêt se raviva. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver des informations sur le robot géant ici ? Sans aucun doute, cela motiverait Lotor à venir les sauver.

« Tu n'es pas l'élue. »

La voix la fit sursauter et elle se retourna. Ezor se trouvait face à une silhouette spectrale, ressemblant aux habitants d'une planète aquatique qu'elle avait visitée il y a longtemps. Pourtant, elle se trouvait sur… Comme l'avait appelé Acxa déjà ? La Terre. Le visiteur, outre son apparence transparente, était d'un bleu éclatant et arborait un sourire magnifique.

« - Tu n'es pas l'élue mais tu es magnifique, ma jolie ! J'ai de la chance qu'une aussi belle personne que toi vienne dans ce trou paumé !

\- Et tu es ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Blaytz de Nalquod, pour vous servir.

\- Nalquod… Mais cette planète, elle a disparu il y a longtemps !

\- Elle a… Oh. Je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plus ou moins dix mille ans, papy.

\- Tant de temps et je n'ai rien pu faire pour protéger les miens.

\- Hum, et sinon, le coupa-t-elle, sans aucune compassion, tu disais que je n'étais pas l'élue mais l'élue de quoi ? Il y a plein de marques qui parlent de Voltron ici… C'est étrange.

\- Tu voudrais bien le savoir hein ? Eh bien, je suis un ancien paladin.

\- Oh, donc un bout de Voltron est ici !

\- Mais pour y accéder, il faut en être digne et je ne crois pas que ce soit ton cas ma petite.

\- Pff, ce que tu en sais, fit-elle avec une moue déçue. Je vais repartir.

\- Au moins, j'aurais eu un peu de visite. Une personne sur dix mille ans, c'est pas si mal, surtout quand la personne est aussi jolie.

\- Tu m'intrigues, vile dragueur, s'arrêta-t-elle. Enfin, Blaytz c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, sourit-il. Et quel est ton nom… Votre nom, mademoiselle ?

\- Tu peux rester au tutoiement. Je m'appelle Ezor, général de… Juste général, décida-t-elle, n'ayant pas envie de lui dire qu'elle était liée à l'empire Galra.

\- Juste général ? Très bien. Je regrette vraiment d'être invisible, je suis sûre que tu as des mains très douces, soupira-t-il.

\- Dis donc, tu es un peu rapide, ricana l'alien.

\- Avec le temps, mes interactions sociales sont devenues limitées, j'ai perdu en expérience.

\- Sans doute. Mais tu es donc un paladin de Voltron ?

\- Le seul et unique paladin du lion bleu pour le moment. Hey, ça en jette non ?

\- Un peu, admit-elle avec un sourire. Pour un fantôme, tu es plutôt intéressant. Ton esprit est attaché au lion bleu ?

\- J'imagine, je ne sais pas trop. C'est si vieux mais je m'en souviens encore… Enfin, Ezor, je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de papy.

\- Oh tu sais, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air ennuyant. »

Son sourire était très prononcé mais Blaytz l'intéressait vraiment. L'inverse étai vrai. Même si dix mille ans les séparaient, cela ne changeait rien. Ezor songeait que cette panne de vaisseau était une chance et pria pour que ni Lotor ni Acxa ne la retrouve rapidement.

En vérité, Ezor n'avoua jamais à personne la localisation du lion bleu ni tout ce qu'elle apprit au contact de Blaytz. Parfois, l'alien revint le voir, aussi secrètement que possible. Ce petit manège continua, jusqu'au jour où l'élu trouva le lion bleu.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : inclure le couple Blaytz x Ezor.**


	10. Honneur

**Note de l'auteur : On continue avec le thème honneur aujourd'hui ! Un thème qui aurait pu m'inspirer plein de choses épiques, de tragédies, de moments poignants... Mais visiblement, j'ai choisi le troll ! Bon, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette petite connerie, mais genre vraiment et quand j'ai vu que ça passait pour ce thème, j'ai littéralement sauté sur l'occasion ! J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 4.**

 **Technologie sera le thème de demain, un thème bien vaste qui offre plein de possibilités !**

* * *

Keith avait peu de pauses depuis qu'il travaillait pour la lame de Marmora mais aujourd'hui, Kolivan, lui avait permis de se reposer. L'ancien paladin ne crachait pas dessus, même si la défense de l'univers n'aurait pas dû prendre de jour de congés. Tant pis pour cette fois.

Problème : que faire ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de traîner au lit et l'entraînement restait la seule option qui lui venait en tête. En passant devant une pièce du QG, il repéra un appareil dont il avait oublié le nom mais qui avait la même utilité que la télévision sur Terre. Après une courte hésitation, Keith alluma l'écran et s'installa dans le canapé. Des programmes divers et variés passèrent, auxquels il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cause de la barrière de la langue mais c'était divertissant et instructif.

« Et maintenant, en direct de la planète Bibobi, le show Voltron ! »

Manquant de s'étouffer, l'ancien paladin se demanda ce que ses anciens compagnons avaient fabriqué pendant son absence. Un show Voltron ? Pour faire parler d'eux à travers la galaxie ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Par curiosité, il décida de regarder. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kolivan retrouva Keith mort de rire et en train de se rouler par terre dans la salle de repos.

« - Euh Keith… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Voltron sur glace… Voltron sur glace… »

Il repartit dans un fou rire et quand Kolivan remit la main sur le programme de la planète Bibobi, il le diffusa à toute l'équipe du quartier général. Ce jour-là, la lame de Marmora ne travailla pas beaucoup pour l'univers et même à distance, on pouvait les entendre se marrer.

Peu de temps après, les paladins contactèrent la lame de Marmora par visio-conférence pour un échange d'informations de la plus haute importance. Si dans le château des lions tout le monde était sérieux, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des rebelles. Kolivan et Keith se mordaient la lèvre de manière tout sauf discrète. Au début, personne ne fit rien remarquer, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop pesant pour la réunion.

« - Hum, excusez-moi, commença Shiro, mais il y a un problème ? Vous n'avez pas l'air… concentré.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kolivan, prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Rien du tout, Shiro, continua Keith. Shiro… Le héros. »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le chef et le semi-galra pleurèrent littéralement de rire, n'essayant même pas de faire le moindre effort pour conserver leur sérieux. Les paladins comprirent alors de quoi il en retournait et leur gêne devint palpable.

« - Hunk le rigolo… Ha ha, Pidge le cerveau… Oh non…

\- Keith le solitaire… Oh Allura, c'était merveilleux ! Et… Le romantique Lance !

\- Euh, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler ? proposa le pilote du lion noir.

\- Un autographe avant ? » demanda Keith entre deux crises de larmes, faisant repartir Kolivan dans un fou rire énorme.

Si l'honneur de Voltron avait existé un jour, c'était désormais du passé.


	11. Technologie

**Note de l'auteur : Le thème technologie était vraiment vaste pour aujourd'hui et j'ai galéré car je ne savais pas sur quoi me centrer. J'étais partie sur Rover et Pidge au départ mais je manquais de motivation, puis sur Matt et Pidge et même sur Hunk et Pidge mais ça ne marchait pas non plus. Finalement, j'ai pris le problème à l'envers, en pensant justement à quelqu'un qui ne recourrait pas à tout ce qu'on peut ranger dans la case technologie. Un petit moment dans l'empire Galra donc, bonne lecture !**

 **Le prochain thème est Danse, un thème qui m'aura donné un peu de fil à retordre !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 3.**

* * *

Depuis qu'il était dans le coma, Zarkon ne pouvait plus vraiment diriger son empire. Haggar ne tenait pas à ce qu'on sache à quel point le pouvoir de son maître était affaibli et avait donc fait appel au prince Lotor en remplacement. Bien vite, elle comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée car le jeune homme n'avait pas la même façon de diriger un empire que son père. Alors que ce dernier était dans la puissance et la force, lui usait de la finesse et de la ruse pour tromper, séduire puis asservir. La druide le laissait faire, tout en le surveillant étroitement.

Seulement, il semblerait que le prince ait été sous-estimé.

Malgré tous les espions employés par la sorcière, Lotor avait toujours un coup d'avance. Il réussissait toujours à obtenir les informations nécessaires et semblait savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler avant tout le monde. Intriguée, Haggar soupçonnait une forme d'espionnage de sa part et avait demandé à faire vérifier tout appareil ou autre technologie s'approchant du jeune souverain.

Lotor se pliait volontiers à tout ce remue-ménage, avec un grand sourire qui sonnait totalement faux. Parfois, la druide envisageait la possibilité qu'il connaisse quelques arcanes de la magie mais se ravisait, songeant qu'aucune énergie de ce type n'émanait de lui.

« - Avez-vous quelque chose à me reprocher ? demanda-t-il un jour, mielleux au possible.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille, Lotor. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Rien du tout. Vous avez d'ailleurs vous-même fouillé toutes mes affaires donc vous savez déjà tout de ce que je peux avoir à cacher.

\- Tu as l'air particulièrement au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'empire, j'en suis impressionnée. Ton père également.

\- Hum, ça, c'est une technique qui ne s'apprend pas en deux jours, vous devez le savoir. »

Elle pesta de ne pas avoir réussi à le coincer et fit redoubler la surveillance autour de ce prince qui devenait un peu encombrant. Pourtant, aucun appareil étrange n'était repéré aux abords de Lotor. Comment se tenait-il au courant ? Celle qu'on surnommait la sorcière se promit de le découvrir.

De son côté, le fils de Zarkon se délectait de toutes les recherches inutiles effectuées sur son compte. La vieille pouvait toujours essayer de chercher une quelconque technologie, un quelconque mouchard de sa part, elle perdait clairement son temps. Bien évidemment, il ne comptait rien lui dire. Que la druide continue de s'arracher les cheveux, à ne rien comprendre de ses méthodes.

A ses côtés, ses quatre généraux apparurent, discrètes et furtives comme des ombres.

Zethrid, une géante dont les oreilles sensibles pouvaient entendre au loin, même à travers les portes.

Acxa, sa préférée, qui savait se montrer silencieuse et particulièrement douée pour faire parler les gens quand elle savait qu'ils détenaient une information.

Ezor, l'intrépide qui savait se rendre réellement invisible à volonté et se faufiler partout.

Narti, une reptilienne capable de voir à travers les yeux d'un chat ou de contrôler un esprit.

Lotor sourit. Ces hybrides étaient toute la technologie d'espionnage dont il aurait jamais besoin.


	12. Danse

**Note de l'auteur : Bien le bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Au début, quand j'ai vu le thème Danse, j'ai tiré une tête de trois kilomètres de long. Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir faire avec ça ? Puis, j'ai utilisé un sens un peu différent de ce mot et je me suis inspirée de l'UA "Dads of Marmora". Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir sur tumblr ou même google (les sources de ouf, je sais), c'est tout adorable ! Cet UA se passe dans une réalité où Keith a été élevé par la lame de Marmora. Le pairing à la fin n'était pas prévu à ce point mais les persos sont un peu capricieux parfois, que voulez vous ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Et on se retrouve demain pour le thème Salé ! Un thème inspirant !**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 2.**

* * *

« Nous allons reprendre » s'exclama la voix grave de Kolivan.

Docilement, les membres de la lame de Marmora se remirent en place, la dague au poing, le regard concentré, le dos droit. Devant tant de sérieux, leur chef était fier. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que son groupe rebelle luttait contre l'empire Galra et il était important de voir que chacun de ses membres était concentré sur sa mission. La défense de l'univers ne souffrait pas d'approximation.

« Que la danse des lames recommence ! »

Avec une précision chirurgicale, Kolivan enchaîna les figures avec sa dague, qui se transforma et devint une épée. Les passes étaient belles mais non moins mortelles si on y réfléchissait un peu. Pour le moment, cela ne représentait qu'une chorégraphie, des mouvements dans l'air d'une grande beauté mais avec un ennemi en face, la danse prendrait un tout autre sens.

Il était aussi impressionnant de voir tous les membres suivants l'entraînement reproduire avec une grande fidélité les mouvements de leur leader. Galra pur ou hybride, tout le monde donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Pendant une heure, le bruit du métal fendant l'air et celui des respirations concentrées furent les seuls sons audibles dans le quartier général de Marmora.

« C'était pas mal mais il faut encore s'améliorer. Repos. »

C'était les mots habituels de Kolivan après une bonne séance. Dures en apparence, ses paroles montraient au contraire qu'il était particulièrement fier de ses hommes ce jour-là. La bonne humeur envahissait ainsi invariablement les rangs. Dès que la fin de l'entraînement sonnait, tout le monde en profitait pour se retrouver entre amis, partager un moment, un repas peut-être même.

Thace faisait partie de la lame de Marmora depuis son enfance. Il s'était particulièrement amélioré, grâce à sa discipline de fer et il savait qu'on allait bientôt l'envoyer en mission au cœur de l'empire Galra. Un grand honneur mais aussi une responsabilité immense.

En attendant, il cherchait Ulaz du regard, son compagnon de toujours. Bien qu'étant deux mâles, leur relation était intime et cela ne dérangeait personne. Chez les galras ou même d'autres peuplades aliens, l'hétérosexualité n'était pas la seule tolérée. Bien vite, Thace retrouva l'autre galra, qui s'étirait un peu plus loin, souple comme un chat. Légèrement plus grand que lui, Ulaz était en finesse alors que lui, fin aussi, se montrait un peu plus massif. Pas plus musclé cela dit.

« - Tu t'es froissé un muscle Ulaz ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir des courbatures. C'est ton cas, Thace ?

\- Je m'entraîne suffisamment régulièrement pour ne pas en avoir.

\- Excuse moi mais ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, sourit-il, entraînant des rires chez les personnes alentours. Hum, tu veux allez voir Keith ?

\- Oui, il faut qu'on aille le retrouver mais avant je me disais que…

\- Tu te disais que ? répéta Ulaz, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- On pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble. »

Thace rougit légèrement tandis qu'Ulaz lui souriait et l'entraînant à l'écart des autres, acceptant l'offre avec un plaisir non feint.

« - On ira voir Keith plus tard. Antok est avec lui actuellement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Je viens de l'envoyer tout simplement.

\- Décidément… Tu es encore plus prévoyant que moi, Ulaz.

\- Tais-toi Thace et viens plutôt » souffla-t-il, invitation qui ne fut pas refusée.

Un autre genre de danse allait avoir lieu.


	13. Salé

**Note de l'auteur : Pour aujourd'hui, le thème est Salé. Et j'ai senti que j'avais quelque chose à faire, à exploiter ! J'ai vu beaucoup de gens shipper ces deux là au détour d'internet ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon cas, je ne le comprends pas trop pour être honnête mais je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose avec eux? Et c'est ainsi que le thème salé prit le sens figuré qu'il a parfois. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Demain, le thème sera cubique, un sujet qui aura donné du mal à mon inspiration. Des idées ?**

 **Niveau de spoil : Saison 4**

* * *

L'alliance de Voltron avec le prince Lotor avait pris une tournure inattendue. Au départ, le petit noble avait été très mal accepté par la team, qui n'arrivait pas à nouer de relation de confiance avec lui. Vu le passif, cela pouvait amplement s'expliquer. Pourtant, Lotor avait fini par convaincre un membre de l'équipe de tenter sa chance : Lance. Le pilote du lion bleu était la personne la plus sociable du groupe après tout et s'il existait quelqu'un qui devait essayer de devenir ami avec le Galra, de l'avis des autres, c'était bien lui.

Le courant était bien passé entre eux. Très bien même. Trop bien. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, un peu à l'écart du reste. Lance avait visiblement pris beaucoup de plaisir à expliquer au prince le principe des masques de beauté terriens et Lotor s'était mis à s'en faire aussi. C'était une façon comme une autre de se lier à leur ancien ennemi.

Cependant, car il faut bien quelque chose de négatif, ils riaient beaucoup. Pas le genre de rire qui symbolise la bonne humeur mais plutôt le rire un peu mesquin, celui qu'on fait en regardant une personne de loin pour se moquer d'elle. Cela mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise et Shiro, dans toute sa gentillesse, ne comprenait évidemment pas.

« - Lance, hum… De quoi est-ce que vous parlez avec Lotor ? demanda-t-il un jour.

\- Hein ? On il me raconte à quel point il existe des gens stupides dans les rangs galras. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel peuple puisse gouverner l'univers dix mille ans avec ses histoires.

\- … Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que…

\- Ce n'est que du salage amical, Shiro, rien de dramatique. Il faut bien que je l'intègre. »

Le chef des paladins n'était pas certain des méthodes utilisées par son second officiel mais il devait reconnaître que Lotor ne leur posait absolument aucun problème, il n'avait donc pas à s'en plaindre. Tant pis si les trois autres paladins râlaient, du moment que cela ne nuisait pas à l'alliance, c'était bon pour lui. Il se promit de les surveiller quand même.

« - Qu'est ce que Shiro te voulait ? demanda le prince de sa voix suffisante.

\- Il cherchait à savoir de quoi on parlait, je lui ai juste raconté pour l'empire de ton père.

\- Ah oui, effectivement, cela doit l'intriguer. D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour maintenant !

\- Mon tour ? Mon tour de quoi ?

\- De salé et de dire du mal sur quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours moi, Lance. Je suis certain que tu as aussi rencontré des gens disons… intéressants. N'est ce pas ?

\- Oh oui… Hum sur qui… Ha ha, je sais. Dis-moi, tu sais qu'avant dans les paladins, il y en avait un qui s'appelait Keith ? Il a piloté le lion rouge puis le lion noir avant de partir pour la lame de Marmora.

\- Je m'en souviens oui. Tu as des choses à dire sur lui ?

\- Puisqu'il n'est pas là, je n'ai pas l'intention de me gêner ! »

Quelque part, dans les quartiers rebelles, Keith eu la désagréable impression qu'on l'observait.


	14. Cubique

**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà pour un nouveau jour de lecture ! Cette fois, le thème était cubique et au début, j'ai vraiment songé à écrire sur Coran qui va chez le coiffeur tellement je manquais d'inspiration mais c'était quand même pas une idée de fou, désolée papy moustachu ! Cela aurait pu être drôle cela dit ! Mais une petite idée m'est venue et je lui ai donné sa chance, à tort ou à raison ! Lotor est bien présent dans ce défi, peut-être un peu trop mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Et j'aime bien ses généraux également !**

 **Oh, le prochain thème sera Flammes... Une idée peut-être ? Cela fait longtemps aussi que je n'ai pas coché de challenge, on reprend demain !  
**

 **Niveau de spoil : saison 3.**

* * *

Un enfant aime que ses parents fassent attention à lui mais ce n'était hélas pas le cas du petit Lotor. Son père Zarkon semblait toujours tellement occupé, tellement froid, qu'il ne devait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Sa mère Honerva… Non, il ne préférait pas en parler, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Il y avait aussi la druide Haggar, qu'il craignait parce qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs et de lui rappeler qu'il avait un rang à tenir. Quand on a que huit ans, même quand on est un galra, on ne comprend pas tout.

Le prince faisait de son mieux pour impressionner ses parents, à son niveau. Il construisait des petites choses, dessinait des plans de vaisseaux ou de combats, s'entraînait à l'épée. Cependant, personne ne le félicitait jamais. Son père le rabrouait toujours, Haggar lui disait qu'il avait mieux à faire et le reste de l'empire le voyait comme un bâtard, un semi-galra. Un être non pur qui n'avait pas sa place en tant qu'héritier du maître de l'univers.

Parfois, Lotor avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de son existence. Dès le départ, quelqu'un l'avait placé dans une boîte étouffante dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait sa vie : un cube dont jamais il ne verrait l'extérieur. Sur une planète conquise, le peuple local créait des cubes de jeu et cela lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que son cube trouverait un sens un jour ?

« Ne rêve pas trop. Ton père règnera pour toujours et toi… »

Haggar ne finissait jamais sa phrase mais il imaginait sans peine la fin. Cela lui faisait peur alors il finissait toujours pas s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Là, Lotor pouvait pleurer sans que personne ne le voit. Qui se souciait de lui de toute façon ? Personne. Il n'avait aucune place dans l'univers et se dire cela à huit ans, c'était bien triste.

« Lotor ? »

Il y avait quand même quelqu'un dans cette réalité que Lotor était bien. Elle s'appelait Acxa, sa servante, une hybride comme lui, une personne pour laquelle il avait l'impression d'exister. Même si on lui disait que ce n'était pas possible, le prince la considérait comme son ami. Avec son tempérament, il mettait toujours une distance avec elle, ne lui montrant à quelle point elle était importante à ses yeux. Pour un si jeune âge, il était bien réfléchi.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Acxa ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, regarde ! sourit-elle en sortant un cube de derrière son dos.

\- Eh mais c'est un cube olkarien ! Tu avais le droit d'en prendre un ?

\- On me l'a offert, c'est un jouet pour enfant. Regarde, hum… Lotor est le meilleur prince de l'univers.

\- Lotor est le meilleur prince de l'univers, répéta le cube.

\- Whahou ! Moi aussi je veux essayer, décida-t-il en lui prenant des mains. Hum… Acxa est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse.

\- Acxa est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse » reprit l'objet, les faisant rire.

Pendant longtemps, le prince resterait à jamais reconnaissant envers Acxa, qui avait rendu son cube moins insupportable à vivre. Elle ne l'oublierait pas non plus, même lorsqu'elle devrait le trahir.


	15. Flammes

**Le thème du jour était prédestiné pour ce personnage et je suis tombée dans la facilité du choix je l'avoue. J'ai essayé de faire un choix un peu plus original sur le scénario. C'est triste mais cette sadique d'Ejes m'a donné un challenge bien joyeux (haha) comme vous pouvez le voir sous le prompt ! J'ai trouvé cela quand même intéressant à écrire ! J'espère que ce sera plaisant à lire pour vous aussi !**

 **Pour le prochain thème promis, on revient sur du plus joyeux... avec le thème Cave !**

* * *

Colère. Rage. Haine.

Tant d'émotions négatives réunies dans une carcasse métallique, cela semblait impossible et pourtant, c'était ce qui émanait de Rouge actuellement.

Le robot lion n'était en apparence qu'une partie de Voltron, créé par la technologie altéenne avec les morceaux d'une météorite capable de transcender les réalités. Une telle création ne devait pas être capable de sentiment ou d'opinion quelconque. Ce n'était qu'une machine destinée à être pilotée, une arme à forte puissance destructive. Du moins, Alfor l'avait conçu ainsi mais bien vite, il avait compris que Voltron serait bien plus qu'un simple robot de combat.

Rouge se rappelait de son premier pilote. C'était une tête brûlée comme lui, qui avait fini par disparaître. Dix mille ans, c'était un temps bien long sans rien faire. Le lion avait regretté son pilote, sans vraiment le savoir. C'était pourtant un sentiment présent en lui. Ensuite, Keith était arrivé.

« C'est moi, Keith, je suis ton PAlaDIIIIN ! »

Il ne payait pas de mine au départ, mais bien vite, Rouge avait vu les qualités qui sommeillaient en lui : de l'instinct, du courage, la volonté de vaincre. Cette manière de cacher sa peur en passant à l'action aussi. Ce Keith était fait pour le piloter. Les autres lions n'avaient pas de telles relations avec leurs élus mais Rouge était différent. Dès que le paladin rouge était en difficulté, il accourait au plus vite pour l'aider. Aucun autre robot ne faisait ça, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Pour l'instant, Rouge avait toujours sauvé Keith et permit la victoire de Voltron.

Puis, évidemment, il y eut la fois de trop.

« Keith… Keith, non ! Keith ! »

Rouge ne fut pas assez rapide.

Les Galras étaient trop nombreux.

Les autres paladins étaient dépassés par le nombre.

Keith était seul sur un vaisseau ennemi.

Ce jour-là, l'univers perdit un fidèle défenseur. Quand cela arriva, Rouge eut l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'éteindre ses circuits… Et ce que ce quelqu'un y arrivait. Plus de pilote. Plus de paladin. Retour à l'inutilité de dix mille ans. Plus de Keith. Les autres lions tentaient de le contacter mais Rouge ne réagissait pas. Plus de Keith.

« Brave chaton, on va faire de grandes choses ensemble ! »

Les souvenirs étaient récents et douloureux. N'avoir pas pu sauver Alfor était une chose, n'avoir pas pu sauver Keith… Rouge était-il condamné à être le seul lion à devoir perdre ainsi ses paladins ? A les regarder mourir devant lui sans rien pouvoir faire ?

« Les gars, il y a une réaction bizarre sur Rouge ! »

Quelque chose vibra dans le bras droit de Voltron, quelque chose de profond et de puissant, plus encore que le rugissement des cinq félins métalliques réunis. Lentement, Rouge s'alluma à nouveau, les yeux d'un jaune vif. Son attention était fixée sur le vaisseau galra et dans sa tête, un mot tournait en boucle, une mission qu'il s'était fixé.

« Tuer. Venger. Massacrer. Tuer. »

Alors, une explosion eu lieu et au milieu d'un cercle de flammes, Rouge fonça en piqué vers le vaisseau galra, prêt à en finir, peu importe ce qui devait lui arriver. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Cela n'en avait jamais eu.

* * *

 **Challenge : écrire une death fic (2/3)**


	16. Cave

**Soyons honnête, ce prompt est vraiment un immense délire de ma part mais que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ! Il était temps que ce personnage ait le droit à un chapitre de son point de vue ! Personne ne l'attendait mais je l'ai fait quand même ! Avec un thème comme cave, j'avais différentes directions que j'avais envisagé (dont quelque chose avec de l'angst) mais finalement, j'ai préféré cela ! Voici donc du troll, de l'alcool et une vache !  
**

 **Pour demain, le thème sera Courrier ! Qu'est ce que cela vous inspire ?**

* * *

Kaltenecker profitait de sa prairie calme et virtuelle, où elle pouvait passer ses journées à paître tranquillement. Le seul petit désagrément qui venait égayer son quotidien était la traite, toujours réalisée par Lance, qui avait vécu dans une ferme et connaissait bien le principe. Dans le château des lions, la vie d'une vache n'avait vraiment rien d'une sinécure.

Mais évidemment, il fallait bien, quand on était proche de Voltron, que quelque chose, de temps en temps, vienne chambouler sa petite vie de bovidé.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle avait entendu Coran parler de « la découverte d'une cave dans le château ». Il avait ajouté qu'elle était « pleine de bouteilles des plus grands crues altéens ». Ce que cela voulait dire, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Si cela présageait quelque chose, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Kaltenecker savait brouter et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Le reste lui était totalement indifférent.

Cela commença par des paroles un peu plus fortes au loin, un bruit de bouteilles qu'on débouche, des verres qui s'entrechoquent, des protestations, du liquide qu'on verse, d'autres protestations puis des rires qui mirent fin aux protestations. De la musique s'éleva bientôt dans le château des lions et la vache s'en moquait toujours. Que connaissait-elle aux fêtes ?

Les rires devinrent de plus en plus forts et une bouteille tomba quelque part, faisant un bruit très désagréable. La vache n'appréciait pas trop. Ces humains et ces altéens étaient bien pénibles, Kaltenecker espérait que le calme reviendrait bien vite dans son pré.

Elle vit Coran et Allura entrer dans la prairie, titubant d'une manière un peu étrange. Ils sentaient l'alcool, du moins une odeur bizarre car d'où une vache aurait pu savoir ce que c'était l'alcool ? Les altéens riaient étrangement, ne montrant pas leur politesse habituelle à son égard. Kaltenecker continuait de brouter, les regardant avec un air blasé non voulu. Ils lui demandèrent un milkshake pendant de longues minutes avant d'abandonner. Ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais pas avec autant d'insistance la dernière fois. Leur dernière consommation les avait poussés à le faire, sans doute.

Quand, ils partirent, Kaltenecker put apercevoir Pidge passer en roulant littéralement Hunk et en riant beaucoup trop pour que ce soit naturel. Le paladin du lion jaune semblait de bonne humeur aussi. Mais qu'était donc cette mystérieuse cave ?

« Attends moi, je t'aaaaaaaiimeeeuh ! »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Keith et Lance de passer devant la prairie. Le paladin bleu s'accrochait désespérément au rouge, dans ce qui devait être une forme de câlin. Keith essayait de le repousser mais sans beaucoup d'énergie, il devait donc apprécier plus ou moins cette attention. Les câlins prirent une autre tournure et la vache fut bien contente de les voir finalement s'éclipser vers leurs chambres car ils étaient bien bruyants tous les deux.

Ne sachant pas compter, Kaltenecker voyait pourtant qu'il en manquait un. Où était Shiro ? Décidément, c'était toujours lui qu'on cherchait. Justement, voilà le paladin noir qui s'avançait d'une démarche attristée vers elle, s'accrochant à son cou.

« Oh, Kaltenecker, la vie est tellement dure… »

Tout le monde n'a pas l'alcool joyeux, mais Kaltenecker s'en moquait, elle n'était qu'une vache.


	17. Courrier

**J'ai hésité plusieurs fois sur la manière de tourner ce prompt, sachant dès le départ que je voulais utiliser ces deux personnages là. Je suis hyper sensible aux relations frère/soeur dans les histoires, c'est quelque chose qui me touche particulièrement (je suis dans une fratrie de trois, ça doit jouer). J'espère avoir pu transmettre au moins un tout petit peu de ce genre de sentiments à travers ce petit prompt ! Pour l'anecdote, je l'ai écrit pendant un cours d'informatique qui me passionnait visiblement beaucoup, hum hum... Bonne lecture !**

 **Combinaison est le thème du prochain prompt ! Un personnage que ça représente pour vous en particulier ?**

* * *

Par une nuit sombre, Pidge quitta le dortoir et se faufila jusqu'au toit du bâtiment principal de la Garnison. Bien évidemment, c'était strictement interdit et si un officier l'avait surprise, la sanction était immédiate : le renvoi. Après tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à se faire accepter par l'école, en allant jusqu'à falsifier son identité, il aurait été trop bête que tout s'arrête maintenant.

Peu importe, elle était prête à prendre le risque. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'air nocturne n'était pas frais, contrairement à l'habitude du climat désertique. Pidge sortit son matériel et commença la rapide installation. Elle avait tout construit elle-même, c'était sa fierté. L'appareil permettait de communiquer sur des grandes distances, de capter des messages même à l'autre bout du système solaire. Et à l'autre bout, il y avait normalement son frère.

Matt Holt était un des meilleurs éléments que la Garnison ait connu, en termes de culture générale au moins. Pidge était tellement fière de lui, d'autant plus quand il avait été choisi pour être un des trois membres d'équipage de la mission Kerberos, avec leur père. À l'époque, elle était encore Katie Holt et elle s'était demandée comment elle allait survivre en devant finir sa scolarité sans lui. Il allait lui manquer énormément, elle ne l'avouait pas autant qu'elle le ressentait.

« - Si tu as l'appareil et le code, tu pourras m'envoyer des messages, lui avait-il murmuré, avec un clin d'œil de connivence. Les courriers risquent de ne pas m'atteindre là-haut.

\- Mais je croyais que ce n'était pas autorisé !

\- Ce que la Garnison ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! »

Ils en avaient ri et elle s'était sentie heureuse de savoir que la distance ne les empêcherait pas de communiquer. Ainsi, même quand Matt se trouvait dans les étoiles, Pidge put s'entretenir avec lui par un code secret. Ce n'était pas régulier et c'était souvent assez court mais peu importe, cela lui permettait de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Puis, ce fut le silence radio.

Un jour, sans prévenir, peu après l'atterrissage en toute sécurité sur Kerberos, Matt cessa de lui répondre. Elle pensait qu'il était simplement occupé au départ, mais c'était avant de voir les nouvelles du crash à la télé. Une erreur de pilotage qu'ils disaient. Non, Katie savait que c'était faux. Elle alla même jusqu'à entrer dans la Garnison par effraction. On la remarqua hélas et on la jeta dehors, lui interdisant formellement de revenir.

« Je découvrirais la vérité, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! »

En effet, personne ne put l'en empêcher car Katie Holt disparut et Pidge Gunderson prit sa place. Son entrée dans la Garnison se fit sans problème, personne ne remarqua rien, pas même sa ressemblance troublante avec Matt. Cela l'arrangeait car au moins, elle pouvait accéder à toutes les données concernant Kerberos, pour peu qu'elle sache se faire discrète.

Elle tenta à nouveau, presque tous les soirs, de contacter son frère. Il n'y avait que le vide du ciel qui lui répondait hélas, un vide qu'aucun son ne venait combler. Pidge n'abandonnait pas pourtant et elle continuait désespérément d'envoyer son signal. Elle refusait de croire qu'ils étaient morts, ce n'était pas possible. Son instinct refusait.

« Matt, papa… Où êtes-vous ? »

Un jour, quelque chose lui répondit. Ce n'était pas Matt ni son père, ni même le pilote de la mission, Shiro. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Le message capté était pourtant clair, composé d'un seul mot : Voltron.


	18. Combinaison

**Hello ! Même si on dirait que c'en est une, je ne compte pas ceci comme une deathfic ! C'est au choix de chacun cela dit mais pour moi, on pense juste qu'un certain perso n'est plus... mais probablement que non... Ou peut-être ? Bref, c'est à vous de décider ! Un petit prompt dont je suis plutôt contente, car il me permet de parler de mon otp/brotp plutôt canoniquement ! Et on en est aux trois quarts du défi, le temps passe vraiment vite ! Vous avez hâte à Noël ? Moi oui ! J'ai fini toutes mes courses en plus, plus qu'à faire les paquets ! Mais en attendant, je vous laisse avec ce prompt !**

 **Pour demain, on aura le droit au thème Nom de Code ! Une idée ?  
**

* * *

« Je sais bien que tu n'en as pas envie mais… tu n'as pas le choix. »

La voix de Lance se brisa sur la fin, sachant très bien ce qu'il était en train de demander. Keith ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que l'autre paladin avait raison. C'était juste tellement difficile à admettre. Pendant un moment, Keith avait pu se cacher la vérité, faire semblant que ce n'était que passager, que bientôt, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

Hélas, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait voulu.

Au contraire, à ses yeux, son quotidien n'avait été qu'une lente descente aux enfers.

Il n'avait pas demandé cela. Devenir le leader de Voltron, c'était trop pour lui. Keith était un solitaire, un bon bras droit peut-être mais qui avait besoin d'être dirigé. Guider d'autres personnes, non, ce n'était pas naturel chez lui. Son côté tête brûlée se révélait incompatible avec ce rôle.

Pendant un moment, Keith avait fait de son mieux et réussi à obtenir une certaine cohésion de la part de l'équipe, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Seulement, l'ancien paladin rouge avait toujours tenu ce rôle en pensant que ce n'était qu'un temps. Oui, il n'était qu'un leader provisoire, faisant l'intérim le temps que le véritable chef de Voltron revienne.

Shiro n'était jamais revenu.

Évidemment, l'équipe avait envoyé Lance pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Tout le monde savait que c'était lui, en tant que nouveau pilote de Rouge, qui trouverait le plus facilement les mots. Le cubain y parvint en effet, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il n'existait aucun mot qui ne blessait pas, simplement des mots qui faisaient un peu moins mal que d'autres.

« - Je ne suis pas digne de… de prendre la place de Shiro.

\- Le Lion Noir t'a choisi, Keith, il ne l'a pas fait par hasard. Moi je fais confiance à son choix. »

Hunk et Pidge gardaient leurs combinaisons, le changement de tenue ne les touchait donc pas directement. Allura devint le paladin de Bleu, appréciant cette couleur même si quitter sa combinaison rose lui déplaisait un peu. Lance aurait pu faire de nombreuses remarques sur le fait qu'elle reprenait sa tenue mais il ne dit rien cette fois.

De son côté, le jeune homme se retrouva avec une armure rouge, couleur qu'il appréciait suffisamment pour ne pas trop regretter son ancien habit. Lance regrettait son lion par contre, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« Je voulais rester avec toi mais ce qu'on veut n'est pas toujours ce qu'on a. »

Cette phrase prononcée par le brun correspondait beaucoup trop à ce que Keith ressentait pour Shiro. Le nouveau chef de Voltron aurait tellement voulu que cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé revienne. Hélas, après tant de mois, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. De plus, Noir l'avait choisi comme nouveau pilote, un retour en arrière n'était plus envisageable.

« - Nous n'attendons plus que toi, Keith, lança gentiment Coran, une gêne palpable dans la voix.

\- Oui, j'arrive » soupira-t-il, se résignant à l'évidence.

Essayant d'oublier ce qu'il faisait, Keith enfila la combinaison du paladin noir.

La combinaison de Shiro.

Par ce geste, il prenait définitivement la place de leader de Voltron qu'on lui donnait de force.

Par ce geste, Keith réalisait que Shiro ne reviendrait pas et cela lui faisait mal.

Très mal.


	19. Nom de code

**Pour ce thème, j'ai voulu écrire un petit dialogue entre les différents paladins, afin de m'entraîner à écrire sur le gang ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi à respecter totalement leurs caractères mais je me suis bien amusée avec ce thème ! Est-ce que vous avez un paladin préféré ? Pour ma part il s'agit de Keith ! Bonne lecture en tout cas pour ce prompt et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même longtemps après !**

 **Demain, le thème sera Paragraphe 5 alinéa 3b ! Au départ, je me demandais vraiment ce que j'allais faire d'un sujet pareil... Puis finalement, c'est devenu un de mes prompts préférés ! Comme quoi !**

* * *

« - Et si on changeait ? demanda soudain Lance, alors que toute l'équipe Voltron volait à travers l'espace en direction de leur prochaine mission, chacun dans son lion.

\- Changer quoi, Lance ? questionna Shiro, intrigué.

\- Notre manière de communiquer ! Si quelqu'un surprend nos conversations, nos manœuvres sont beaucoup trop évidentes ! Et ne me dites pas qu'elles ne sont pas captables.

\- Tu proposes de mettre en place un code secret ? traduisit Hunk.

\- Hum, il n'a pas tort mais ce serait extrêmement long à mettre en place, réfléchit Pidge. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on change de fréquence en plus ? Mais ce serait compliqué puisqu'on sait mal comment fonctionnent les lions de Voltron... Mais si...

\- Sinon, il suffit qu'on planifie tout avant, soupira Keith avec évidence.

\- Mais parfois, on n'a pas le choix que de s'adapter et il faut communiquer, le mulet, jeta Lance.

\- Tu ne sais pas prendre des décisions par toi-même ? grogna le paladin rouge.

\- Paix vous deux, les reprit Shiro. Hum, donc Lance, tu voulais vraiment créer un code secret.

\- Dans un premier temps, on peut simplement se contenter de se trouver des noms de code, ce serait déjà pas si mal. Pour Keith, je propose le mulet.

\- Eh ! gronda le paladin rouge.

\- C'est facile à retenir, au moins, admit Pidge.

\- Voilà ! sourit le paladin du lion bleu. Quelqu'un qui comprend ! Pour ta peine… hum… Toi, Pidge, tu seras le cerveau ! Et toi Hunk, tu seras…

\- Hum, Lance… Est-ce que ton but n'est pas seulement de nous trouver des surnoms étranges ? soupira Shiro, se heurtant à un silence profond. Je vois…

\- Bien tenté, s'amusa Hunk.

\- Et moi, vous m'auriez appelé comment ? demanda Lance quand même.

\- Quiznack » laissa tomber Keith.

Un grand éclat de rire parcourut les pilotes tandis que Lance râlait. C'était assez rare de voir le paladin rouge faire une bonne blague mais celle-ci marchait vraiment bien.

« - C'est pas très gentil, grommela Lance. Je suis sûr que tu utilises mal ce mot…

\- Décidément, devenir galra a fait de toi un meilleur humain, déclara Hunk avec émotion.

\- Je ne suis pas devenu galra ! s'exclama Keith.

\- Hum, pour créer un langage codé, on pourrait utiliser un code à deux clés… Peut-être pas aussi complexe que celui que j'avais avec mon frère mais il faudrait quelque chose de suffisamment coriace pour ne pas être craqué trop vite, réfléchit Pidge. Et comme ça…

\- Je voulais juste un code secret tout simple, gémit Lance.

\- Je crois qu'on va plutôt se concentrer sur notre mission, ok ?

\- Oui, Shiro, répondirent en cœur les autre, comprenant qu'ils étaient allés trop loin pour le leader.

\- Dis moi, Lance, tu m'aurais appelé comment ? demanda Hunk après un moment, curieux.

\- Le cuisinier. Ou le soleil. Je veux dire, tu es toujours habillé en jaune et tu souris tout le temps !

\- Oh, ça me va, sourit le pilote du lion jaune.

\- Favoritisme, pesta Keith.

\- Et moi ? s'enquit Shiro, soupirant de se laisser avoir ainsi.

\- Hum…, fit Lance en se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise.

\- Oh allez, tu n'es pas en manque d'idée quand même ? le taquina Pidge.

\- Eh bien, je t'aurais appelé… Papa… »

Après un léger silence, on entendit dans le lion noir un mélange entre un étouffement et un couinement. Shiro ne voulut jamais en dire plus sur sa réaction.


	20. Paragraphe 5 alinéa 3b

**C'est le moment de dévoiler un prompt qui est peut-être mon préféré (il est en grand compétition avec celui du 24 donc c'est pas évident). Ejes, tu as le droit de me détester pour le destin du personnage Tory, c'est comme tu veux, mais j'espère qu'elle est assez badass pour mériter ce nom, qui était quand même un petit challenge ! J'ai choisi d'écrire sur une théorie que j'aime bien (j'aime beaucoup de théorie dans Voltron) et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi ! Le personnage est totalement un OC mais je l'aime quand même ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Oh et demain, le thème du prompt sera Matière ! Mystérieux non ?**

* * *

Elle inspira profondément et entama la descente. Le chemin le long de la falaise était particulièrement escarpé mais également bien protégé, la rendant invisible de loin. C'était le plus important. Cette mission revêtait une importance trop grande pour qu'elle se permette d'échouer. Tant de choses reposaient sur ses épaules en cet instant, tant de pression mais il fallait prendre les événements calmement. On ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard de toute façon, ses compétences étaient excellentes.

« Tory, tu dois entrer dans la base, poser la bombe sur le moniteur central et t'enfuir au plus vite. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps. »

Son souffle se fit plus discret. Galra pure souche, elle avait passé la majorité de son existence à suivre l'entraînement de la lame de Marmora, les rebelles s'opposant à l'empire de Zarkon. Sa vie avait été dirigé par un code très strict mais nécessaire à la survie d'un tel groupe secret. Tory connaissait chaque point du règlement par cœur, jusqu'au moindre petit alinéa. Elle avait toujours respecté scrupuleusement chaque enseignement. Jusqu'à ce jour…

« Qu'as-tu fait Tory ? » soupirait la voix de Kolivan dans sa tête.

La galra avait réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire repérer. D'une démarche féline, elle évoluait dans les longs couloirs, ombre invisible. De sa réussite pouvait dépendre la chute de l'empire de Zarkon. Sa concentration était intense même si son esprit vagabondait.

« Tu te rappelles la règle du paragraphe 5, alinéa 3b ? »

Il avait fallu qu'un jour, elle brise le règlement, elle, si sérieuse pourtant. C'était une des meilleures guerrières de la lame de Marmora et on avait placé de grands espoirs en elle. Tory n'oublierait jamais cette déception dans le regard de Kolivan. Cette déception mais aussi cette pitié, cette compassion. Il ne lui en voulait pas en vérité. Il était plutôt triste pour elle. Le destin s'était révélé cruel.

« Là ! Un intrus ! Tirez ! »

Une caméra de surveillance imprévue venait de foutre en l'air tous les plans. Se mordant la lèvre de rage, Tory partit en courant vers son objectif, se moquant désormais d'être vue ou non. D'un geste vif, elle dégaina sa dague et la changea en épée. Quelques robots tentèrent de l'arrêter avec leurs tirs de pistolets lasers mais la galra les trancha sans ménagement. Tout le reste de son chemin se fit au pas de course sous les tirs aléatoires des gardes robotiques.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tory, je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. »

Le nom de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles restait gravé dans son cœur. Il était terrien, une planète sur laquelle son vaisseau avait atterrit par hasard. Tory n'avait jamais prévu de bien s'entendre avec un autochtone. Elle n'avait pas prévu non plus d'en aimer un à ce point là et de revenir très souvent, oubliant ses obligations pour la lame de Marmora. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cet inconnu l'aimerait en retour ni que leur histoire aurait une suite.

« Je te donne cette lame. Tu la lui donneras un jour. »

L'arme qu'elle avait actuellement n'était pas la sienne, elle l'avait emprunté au QG de la lame de Marmora. Kolivan devait savoir mais il n'avait rien dit. Sa dague se trouvait quelque part, sur Terre… Les robots redoublèrent en nombre au détour d'un couloir et si la guerrière parvint à tous les éliminer, un tir la toucha à la jambe. Un cri de rage lui échappa tandis que le sang coulait à flot de la blessure. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se soigner, il fallait continuer. D'autres tirs parvinrent à la toucher, aux bras, aux jambes et aux épaules, moins dangereux car visant des parties de son armure et perdant en puissance par rapport au premier mais lui faisant tout autant perdre en lucidité. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Non, pas si prêt du but… Pas avant… De l'avoir revu… »

En titubant, elle entra dans la salle de contrôle. Le moniteur était là, devant elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à déposer la bombe et se sauver. Dans le fond, la galra savait : elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Avec autant de rapidité que possible, Tory plaça la bombe et s'enfuit, se retrouvant face à une armée de robots en furie. Un laser l'atteignit au niveau de l'omoplate et si l'armure la protégea un peu, la douleur fut malgré tout intense. Cependant, ses yeux brûlaient encore du désir de vivre et elle se battit.

« Tu te rappelles du paragraphe 5 alinéa 3b ? »

Kolivan aurait voulu que rien ne lui arrive, mais même la lame de Marmora et toute sa volonté n'aurait pu empêcher ses sentiments pour ce terrien, aussi inattendus que profonds. Son cœur était resté sur la planète bleue, ainsi qu'une partie de son âme. L'homme l'attendait là-bas, dans sa petite maison, et il n'était pas le seul.

« Cette règle n'a pas été inventée par hasard, tu comprendras. »

Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, elle n'avançait plus et elle comprenait maintenant. Cette partie du code prenait tout son sens à présent, alors qu'il était trop tard. Des larmes de rage coulèrent dans ses yeux, des larmes d'impuissance. Un peu plus loin, elle entendit un déclic et sut que la bombe entrait en phase d'explosion. Trop tard.

« Répète après moi, Tory. Tu dois apprendre cet article là aussi. »

Le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout sur son passage, avec une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il détruisit toute la base, tous les robots, tous les galras. Elle aussi disparut. Avant de s'évanouir, des images revinrent dans sa tête : la lame de Marmora, Kolivan, tous ceux avec qui elle s'était entraînée chaque jour, la planète bleue, l'homme qu'elle aimait, la dague qu'elle lui avait donné et aussi lui, ce petit être issu de leur amour. Le nom fut la dernière chose qui flotta dans sa tête, en même temps que le code qu'elle avait tant répété. Tory aurait tant voulu le voir grandir mais ce plaisir ne lui serait jamais accordé. La liberté a un prix.

« Que ton futur soit heureux… Keith… »

Quand on rapporta la nouvelle de la réussite de la mission au QG de la lame de Marmora, tout le monde se félicita de la destruction complète de cette base stratégique de Zarkon, qui fournissait beaucoup de matières premières. Kolivan n'avait toutefois pas le cœur à célébrer une victoire, surtout en ayant perdu un élément précieux. Les sentiments ne devaient pas avoir leur place dans la rébellion mais Tory avait été comme une petite sœur pour lui. Noyant ses yeux dans les étoiles, il repensait encore à cet article qu'il lui avait tant fait répéter.

« Paragraphe 5 alinéa 3b : Tout membre de la lame de Marmora se battra pour la liberté de l'univers et, pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa mission, ne fondera pas de famille. »

* * *

 **Challenges cochés : inclure le prénom Tory dans un prompt et écrire une deathfic (3/3).**


	21. Matière

**Hello ! Ce prompt-ci est sponsorisé par de nombreux fanarts que j'ai pu croiser au détour d'internet et j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire sur ce personnage, sur cette théorie que j'ai lu et qui m'a plu. Si vous avez un petit avis à donner, je veux bien en discuter ! C'est toujours stressant d'écrire avec un personnage qu'on aime bien, on se demande toujours si on va réussir à le faire correctement ! Sur ce point-là aussi, si vous avez des conseils ou un avis, je suis tout aussi preneuse ! Très bonne lecture !**

 **Demain, on se retrouve pour le prochain thème, Drapeau !**

* * *

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, on l'avait prévenu mais c'était bien trop tentant. Même quand son supérieur, son frère de coeur, le lui avait demandé, il avait fait semblant de s'y conformer. Suivre le règlement, cela n'avait jamais été réellement sa tasse de thé de toute façon. Dans un coin de sa tête, l'envie avait grandi et il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter.

Au milieu de la nuit, il s'était glissé furtivement vers le hangar. Dans un coin sombre, quelques cuves récupérées sur un vaisseau galra reposaient tranquillement. Un liquide doré brillait à l'intérieur, véritable or liquide. Comme il l'avait appris peu de temps avant, c'était de la quintessence, une substance bien mystérieuse dont l'étendue des propriétés demeurait encore inconnue.

Une fois, sa main était entrée en contact avec la matière. La douleur n'avait pas été trop forte mais cela brûlait. Étrangement, sa peau avait pris une teinte violacée. L'image ne l'avait pas quitté depuis et il souhaitait retenter l'expérience, comprendre. Quel était le pouvoir véritable de la quintessence ?

Cette fois, ce n'était pas juste sa main qui entrerait dans la cuve. Sans faire de bruit, il en ouvrit une. Avec précaution, simplement vêtu d'une combinaison à peine étanche, il s'immergea dedans. C'était fou, totalement stupide et inconscient aussi, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Tout ce qu'il avait appris de ses origines, la matière dorée pouvait-t-elle le lui confirmer ?

Il ressortit aussitôt et pendant un moment ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un léger picotement. Tout son corps était maculé du liquide pourtant. Si c'était dangereux, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Rien n'avait l'air de se passer et il se sentait déçu.

« Peut-être que la dernière fois, je l'avais imaginé ? »

Un frisson remonta alors le long de son dos et il trembla violemment. Ses mains devenaient petit à petit violettes mais pas seulement. Tout son corps était en train de changer de couleur. Cela fonctionnait. Il fut sur le point de sourire mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

La quintessence agissait avec beaucoup plus de puissance que prévu sur lui. Tout son corps se modifiait, au-delà de la couleur de peau. Il avait l'impression de grandir, que ses doigts s'allongeaient, que des griffes apparaissaient, que toute la construction de son être était en révolution. Sur sa tête, quelque chose poussait aussi, de chaque côté de son crâne.

Le pire, c'était la douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler au départ. La sensation était la même qu'être brûlé vivant, il le supposait du moins. Tous ses os semblaient se briser en mille morceaux. Sa seule envie était d'arracher sa peau, que tout s'arrête. Il gémit. Il se griffa jusqu'au sang. Il pleura. Il se crispa violemment. Il s'effondra, agité par des spasmes. Finalement, il hurla. Le monde n'était plus qu'un cauchemar.

Par chance ou malchance, personne ne l'entendit et il endura ce calvaire tout seul. Combien de temps dura la transformation ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais ce fut bien trop long. Quand la douleur s'arrêta, il resta de longues minutes allongées au sol, la respiration profonde, avant de se relever enfin. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? La surface des cuves pouvait servir de miroir, aussi s'approcha-t-il. Son reflet le fit aussitôt reculer.

Ce n'était plus lui dans la glace. C'était un monstre. Keith était devenu totalement un galra, simplement parce qu'il avait voulu vérifier ce que Kolivan avait dit, que dans ses veines coulaient le sang de la race dominante de l'univers. Quel idiot, il aurait dû le deviner… Mais il était trop tard.


	22. Drapeau

**Et allez, un prompt pas très joyeux, même si techniquement, j'avais pourtant déjà atteint mon quota. Attention, ceci est une version alternative de la fin de la saison quatre mais du coup, peut-être que ça peut vous spoiler un peu, vous voilà prévenus ! J'ai pourtant aimé l'écrire même si c'est pas vraiment la joie, sauf au début évidemment. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même de le lire !**

 **Le thème du prochain sera Humour... et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il sera très drôle haha ! Mais il coche mon dernier défi !  
**

* * *

Les paladins de Voltron soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que la lueur autour de Naxela disparaissait. Cela voulait dire que la planète se désamorçait et que les rebelles avaient accompli leur mission. Une victoire éclatante dans la lutte contre Zarkon.

« - On a vraiment réussi, réalisa Hunk, soulagé comme jamais.

\- Et un tiers de l'univers reprit à Zarkon, reprit Pidge.

\- On va pouvoir fêter ça ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Lance.

\- N'allez pas trop vite, il nous reste encore plein de choses à faire avant, sourit Shiro, qui était vraiment heureux que tout se finisse bien.

\- Coran, appela Allura. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, princesse, personne n'est blessé dans mon secteur. Je suis heureux qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé non plus, j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Kolivan, est-ce que nous devons cette victoire à votre groupe ? demanda Shiro, essayant de contacter tout le monde.

\- Non, c'était les rebelles, répondit le leader de la lame de Marmora. Keith doit être avec eux.

\- Matt, tu nous reçois ? tenta Pidge.

\- Affirmatif, petit sœur, répondit le rebelle, d'une voix étrangement éteinte et froide.

\- Beau travail, vous venez de sauver plusieurs systèmes solaires, les félicita Shiro.

\- C'était Keith, avoua le fils Holt, ayant du mal à parler pour une raison inconnue.

\- vraiment ? Keith ? Keith ? Tu nous reçois ? Je ne trouve pas sa fréquence, bougonna Lance. Pourtant, on a réussi à l'avoir tout à l'heure. Il a changé ?

\- Tu peux nous la donner, si c'est le cas, Matt ? demanda Pidge.

\- Non, c'est toujours la même fréquence, assura son grand frère.

\- Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ? »

La question d'Hunk se heurta simplement à un profond silence. Aucun rebelle ne répondit. Pire, ils entendirent distinctement un reniflement, signe que Matt pleurait. Leur joie laissa subitement place à un grand malaise. Qu'est ce qu'on leur cachait ?

« - Rebelles, expliquez-nous la situation, appela Coran depuis le château des lions.

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Keith non plus, intervint Kolivan.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas joignable ? les appuya Allura.

\- Nous n'arrivions pas à percer le bouclier galra, même avec toute notre puissance de feu, expliqua la chef de mission rebelle, Olia. Nous étions désespérés et notre flotte était également bien diminuée, suite au combat précédent. Keith était avec nous, pilotant un chasseur galra. Il cherchait un moyen de nous permettre de vaincre et… Il en a trouvé un évidemment. Nos armes ne passaient pas mais il va voulu tenter celles des galras… Comme son vaisseau.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, pleura Matt. Je voulais l'arrêter mais… Je n'ai pas pu…

\- Vous voulez dire que…, réalisa Allura avant que sa respiration se bloque.

\- Keith s'est sacrifié pour briser la barrière. Nous ne devons notre victoire qu'à son sacrifice. »

Un grand silence s'abattit auprès des tous les membres connectés de la coalition. La joie semblait bien loin désormais, perdue à jamais quelque part dans le vide infini. Ce devait être un moment de fête pour tout le monde, des réjouissances à n'en plus finir, une défaite cuisante pour Zarkon et son empire. Il avait suffit d'une annonce pour que la victoire prenne un goût tellement amer que cela ressemblait à une défaite. Beaucoup avaient connu Keith, beaucoup connaissaient sa valeur et personne n'arrivait à croire qu'il n'était plus.

« Shiro, appela Lance, car le leader était celui qui l'avait le mieux connu. Shiro, tu… »

Il se tut car il n'y avait rien à dire. Les mots étaient trop douloureux. Le paladin noir sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et ses joues se noyèrent sous un torrent de larmes. Keith était parti. Keith ne viendrait plus jamais s'entraîner avec lui, plus jamais il ne lui sauverait la mise une énième fois. C'était trop tard. Keith ne sourirait plus jamais.

« - Non… Non… S'il vous plait, pas lui, gémit le leader, oubliant que la communication était encore ouverte et qu'aussi bien la rébellion que la lame de Marmora l'entendaient. Keith...

\- C'était un bon élément, souffla Kolivan, grave mais ému.

\- Shiro… C'est… C'est tellement horrible, pleura Allura.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on a pu laisse ça arriver ? pleura Pidge.

\- Non, pas Keith, fit de même Hunk.

\- Quiznack, articula péniblement Coran. C'était donc lui…

\- Keith » s'écroula Shiro, laissant parler les sentiments plutôt que le devoir.

Sur un tiers de l'univers connu, pour la première fois depuis dix mille ans, le drapeau de la liberté flottait. Pour le paladin noir, cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il avait simplement l'impression que sa vie était devenue une prison pour son cœur et qu'il n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Pourquoi se rendait-il compte de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Keith alors que celui-ci était parti ?

Cela aurait dû être un jour glorieux pour la coalition.

Ce fut un jour désastreux pour les paladins de Voltron.


	23. Humour

**Hello, voici l'avant-dernier prompt de ce calendrier ! J'espère que ça vous a plu jusque là ! J'avais prévu de mettre pas mal d'humour dans ce prompt mais finalement, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je m'y attendais pour ne rien vous cacher... J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! Pour le dernier challenge à respecter, j'ai dû placer un personnage de Kingdom Hearts dans un prompt ! Ce texte est donc la suite du troisième prompt de mon calendrier KH, où j'avais placé les personnages de Voltron ! (donc si le coeur vous en dit...). Bonne lecture, j'attends vos retours si vous voulez bien !**

 **Pour le dernier prompt, le thème est tout simplement Noël ! Que souhaitez-vous voir ?**

* * *

« - On va sortir se battre alors ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas une mission d'infiltration, Sora.

\- Alors… On va rester à l'intérieur des lions ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on fait. On est dans l'espace en même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Mais… Je vais servir à quoi moi alors ?

\- Eh bien… Tu me tiens compagnie ? »

Lance ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la moue déçue de son compagnon qui avait visiblement cru qu'il y aurait un peu plus d'action de sa part. Sora venait d'une autre « monde » selon ses propres dires, un concept que le paladin bleu avait du mal à comprendre. En tout cas, le garçon était sympathique et il portait une Keyblade, une arme en forme de clé vraiment super cool, cela suffisait donc à en faire une bonne personne aux yeux du terrien.

« - Qu'est ce qui va se passer exactement ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Coran nous a prévenus qu'une petite flotte galra se rapprochait d'un groupe de transporteurs de la rébellion. On va simplement aller leur montrer qui règne dans l'univers.

\- Et donc moi, je vais servir à quoi ? Je dois bien avoir une mission…

\- Tu seras mon copilote, Sora. J'aurais besoin que tu sois attentif pour me dire si tu vois des vaisseaux ennemis dans mes angles morts. Ensuite… Tu verras le tireur d'élite de l'équipe en action !

\- C'est vrai ? Waouh, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Sora l'admirait vraiment et cela galvanisait Lance qui manquait de confiance en lui ces derniers temps, que cela concerne ses compétences ou sa place dans l'équipe. Il faisait moins de blagues que d'ordinaire, cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Bien sûr, le porteur de Keyblade ne le connaissait pas d'avant et n'avait donc aucun moyen de le savoir.

« - Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas, au loin ?

\- Le vaisseau ennemi. Il va envoyer les chasseurs bientôt. Nous devons être prêts.

\- Paladins, tenez vous prêts ! annonça Shiro. On ne forme pas Voltron cette fois.

\- En avant, Sora, je compte sur toi ! »

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps et les galras furent bien vite vaincus. Cependant, Lance apprécia particulièrement l'aide de l'adolescent. Très attentif, Sora lui disait où se trouvaient les chasseurs adverses avec précision, si bien que le lion bleu fit un très bon score dans le nombre d'ennemis abattus, comme le nota le paladin noir.

« - Merci beaucoup Sora, lança le brun au final. Tu as été parfait.

\- Toi aussi, Lance ! Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur au départ, pourtant, j'ai l'habitude de me battre en vaisseau… Si on peut dire. Mais avec ton humour, tu m'as vraiment aidé à me détendre.

\- Mon humour ? répéta le paladin bleu. Mais je n'ai pas fait de blagues…

\- Tu veux rire ? Pendant tout le combat, tu n'as fait que ça !

\- Notre dragueur national va mieux alors, soupira faussement Pidge en se connectant au système de communication. Tant mieux, tu nous manquais, vieux.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas mon humour !

\- Bien sûr que si on l'apprécie, répliqua Hunk. On ne l'admet juste pas !

\- Merci beaucoup Sora, reprit Shiro. Tu as redonné confiance à Lance je crois.

\- Hey le mulet, s'exclama le cubain. I'm back !

\- Misère » souffla Keith, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air contrarié.

Sora n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de spécial mais il était heureux de voir que l'équipe était soudée et que le paladin bleu se sentait plus certain de ses capacités. Après tout la keyblade avait un pouvoir sur les cœurs, c'était bien connu.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : Inclure un personnage de Kingdom Hearts.**


	24. Noël

**Voilà le dernier prompt, mon préféré en compétition avec le 20 ! J'ai adoré l'écrire car il respire vraiment la magie de Noël, que j'ai pu mettre un peu de bromance... voire d'OTP et qu'écrire quelque chose aussi joyeux, ça fait vraiment du bien au coeur, je vous assure ! Je suis un peu triste que ce défi soit terminé mais je me dis qu'à l'avenir, ça me remotive pour continuer vers d'autres choses ! J'ai une idée de fanfic Voltron notamment qui me motive beaucoup mais avant, il y a un défi qui va arriver vers janvier et qui portera sur Voltron en partie ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**

 ** **Merci Bro pour ce défi qui m'a permis d'écrire beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais fait sinon ! Cela m'a appris à écrire des petites choses, moi qui suis plutôt du genre à ne me lancer que dans des gros projets. C'est très agréable de finir des textes, des projets même, de s'obliger à faire des textes plus courts et des scénarios qui doivent aller directement à l'essentiel ! Merci Ejes de m'avoir permis d'apprendre tout ça 3****

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, dans mes premiers pas sur ce fandom ! J'espère avoir pu lui apporter quelque chose d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, plein d'amour, d'amitié, de cadeaux, d'espoir, de tout ce que vous voulez ! Et demain, passez une belle journée de Noël, pleine de joie, peu importe ce que vous faites ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

Allura avait beau savoir désormais ce que cela représentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le grand arbre vert qui trônait au beau milieu de la salle de repos des paladins. Lance lui avait explique que c'était un sapin, autrement appelé sur Terre l'arbre de Noël. Les terriens avaient tenu à célébrer la fête car leur planète leur manquait beaucoup. Adepte des coutumes altéennes, la princesse n'avait pas pu leur refuser ce petit bonheur. Cela lui permettait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les habitudes de la Terre et des paladins.

« Et si on faisait un père noël secret ? »

L'idée de Lance avait tout de suite retenu l'attention d'Hunk et Pidge. Shiro et Keith approuvaient aussi, avec un enthousiasme plus modéré, tandis que Coran et Allura ignoraient totalement de quoi il en retournait. Ils apprirent ainsi en qu'un père noël secret consistait, pour un groupe, à tirer au sort une personne et à devoir lui offrir un cadeau, sans que personne ne sache avant le jour J qui offrait un cadeau à qui. Cela rajoutait un petit effet de surprise agréable.

« - Mais pourquoi vous vous offrez des cadeaux ce jour-là ?

\- C'est une tradition qui vient d'une vieille religion, lui expliqua le cubain avec passion. Mais dans ma famille, on aimait surtout faire plaisir aux autres en leur offrant quelque chose.

\- Je vois, c'est un moment bien généreux » réfléchit Coran.

Les deux altéens adhérèrent bien vite à l'idée. Une fois le tirage au sort fait, tout le monde eut deux semaines pour trouver le présent à offrir. Si pour certains cela se révéla une évidence, d'autres se creusèrent un peu plus la tête et certains désespérèrent jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Tout le château des lions fut redécoré selon les couleurs de Noël. Des guirlandes partout, des illuminations même, la plupart de terriens apprécièrent particulièrement. C'était comme être de retour chez eux pour les fêtes. Un esprit de fête envahie les défenseurs de l'univers qui purent souffler un peu.

Le jour tant attendu de Noël arriva enfin. Les sept habitants du vaisseau se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la salle de repos, avec les souris également qui regardaient de loin. Les paquets étaient au pied du sapin et chacun attendait avec plus ou moins d'impatience le moment de les ouvrir. Qui allait commencer, telle était la question !

« - Les dames d'abord, proposa Lance, en direction d'Allura et Pidge.

\- Vas-y » fit naturellement le paladin vert à la princesse.

La fille d'Alfor ouvrit un immense paquet parfaitement enrubanné. Dedans, elle en eut pour son attente : il y avait des masques de beauté relaxants faits maison, divers produits de beauté qu'elle avait déjà repéré lors de leur dernière visite au super marché spatial mais jamais osé acheter ainsi qu'un superbe foulard avec un motif floral. Visiblement, son père noël connaissait bien les femmes et pour cause, il s'agissait de Lance.

« - Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, Lance !

\- Héhé, de rien, princesse. J'espère que cela vous sera utile.

\- Je n'en doute pas. A toi, Pidge ! Ton cadeau est ici. »

Katie Holt s'avança vers le paquet et l'ouvrit avec soin. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Dedans, il y avait un pot de beurre de cacahuète, une douceur qu'elle avait oubliée depuis longtemps mais qu'elle adorait particulièrement. Également, il y avait un exemplaire de Final Fantasy VII, un jeu ancien qu'elle rêvait de faire un jour. La personne qui avait vu juste pour ses préférences était Hunk.

« - Tu es vraiment un ami merveilleux, mon vieux, sourit-elle, des étoiles dans le regard.

\- Haha, si ça t'a plu, c'est ce qui compte. J'essaierais de cuisinier quelque chose avec du beurre de cacahuète une fois si tu veux !

\- Ce serait vraiment génial ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ton cadeau toi aussi. »

Regardant les autres pour vérifier qu'il avait bien le droit, le pilote du lion jaune s'avança vers un large présent. En le déballant, il trouve de nombreux ustensiles de cuisine, ainsi que des livres qui venaient de nombreuses planètes de l'univers. Il y avait même les adresses des meilleurs restaurants de la galaxie, une aubaine pour un gourmet comme lui.

« - Il va falloir qu'on en fasse quelques uns ! s'exclama-t-il, cherchant qui remercier.

\- Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, Hunk, fit Allura avec un clin d'œil. Oh, j'ai fait quelques aménagements dans la cuisine aussi, pour faciliter ta vie.

\- Vous êtes merveilleuse, princesse, pleura-t-il de joie. Merci !

\- Ce n'est rien. Coran, à toi maintenant. »

L'altéen moustachu s'approcha à son tour du sapin et ne fut pas en reste. En plus d'un nouveau peigne dernière tendance (il avait cassé le sien peu avant et désespérait d'en retrouver un aussi bien), il trouva également un livre sur la Terre. Lui qui aimait apprendre était charmé par cette encyclopédie et chercha le responsable, qui n'était autre que le paladin noir.

« - Merci beaucoup, Shiro ! C'est très aimable à toi.

\- Je t'en prie, Coran, sourit le leader de Voltron. Ce n'est… pas grand-chose.

\- Pourtant, cela me plait bien ! Lance, va prendre ton cadeau ! »

Le paladin bleu souriait et ouvrit son présent avec toute la délicatesse d'un enfant de trois ans surexcité par Noël. C'était sans doute lui qui attendait cette fête avec le plus d'impatience, lui qui l'avait si souvent célébré avec sa grande famille, peut-être aussi lui à qui la Terre manquait le plus. Il découvrit un cube olkarien qui lui permettait de capter de la musique par radio, un objet qu'il avait repéré au super marché mais beaucoup trop cher pour ses moyens. En plus, il y avait un petit tableau très joli d'un paysage marin à côté, rappelant son lion Bleu mais aussi sa visite sur une planète aqueuse. Lance en avait presque la larme à l'œil, pour ne pas dire qu'il commençait à chouiner carrément.

« - C'est… Snif, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment génial.

\- Je t'en prie, Lance, sourit Coran, en vieil homme attendrit qu'il était.

\- C'est… mon plus beau Noël dans l'espace, couina-t-il finalement, avec une petite tête d'enfant heureux, qui parvint même à attendrir un peu Keith, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

\- C'est notre plus beau Noël dans l'espace, le reprit Hunk, content. Et aussi le seul remarque...

\- Allez Keith, va ouvrir ton cadeau, l'encouragea Pidge. C'est… C'est moi qui ai choisi. »

Un peu timide dans sa démarche, le paladin rouge ouvrit son paquet. La seule fille de Voltron lui avait racheté des gants neufs dans un cuir solide, car les siens avaient rendu l'âme peu de temps avant. Cette attention le toucha. Il trouva aussi des biscuits en forme d'hippopotames, son animal préféré. Comment avait-elle su ? Le jeune homme n'osait pas montrer toute l'étendue de sa joie mais il était vraiment très content.

« - Merci beaucoup, Pidge, articula-t-il finalement. C'est vraiment… super.

\- Contente de voir que je n'ai pas trop visé à côté, sourit-elle, avec un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a plus que notre leader préféré qui n'a pas eu son cadeau ! s'exclama Coran.

\- Et on sait tous désormais que c'est Keith qui le lui a acheté, raisonna Lance. Pour le paladin noir, j'espère que tu as mis le paquet, mulet !

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, bafouilla le semi-galra, rougissant légèrement.

\- Si c'est toi Keith je ne m'inquiète pas » sourit Shiro avec gentillesse.

Le paladin rouge prit une couleur similaire à son lion et tout le monde fut curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu offrir au leader. Le pilote de Noir prit un cadeau de petite taille mais pourtant assez lourd. A l'intérieur, il découvrit deux petites altères, une pour sa main ordinaire et une pour sa main modifiée, parfaitement adaptées pour son entraînement. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« - Merci Keith, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part d'avoir pensé à ma main métallique. J'abîme toujours trop vite les altères que j'ai pu avoir.

\- Je t'en prie, bafouilla le paladin rouge.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? s'exclama Lance.

\- Euh, c'est déjà très bien, tenta de rationnaliser Hunk.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, pilote de cargo.

\- Eh bien je le donne quand même. Shiro est notre leader et toi, juste des altères ! Déshonneur sur toi, déshonneur sur ta famille, déshonneur sur ta vache !

\- Techniquement, c'est ta vache, Lance…

\- Chut, Pidge, j'essaie d'avoir une discussion avec le mulet.

\- Il y a également une petite carte » nota alors Shiro, en pleine lecture.

Tout le monde se retourna alors et Keith cacha son visage dans une main. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Y avait-il un autre cadeau plus personnel sur cette petite carte ? Tant de questions qui devaient obtenir une réponse. Lance et Allura tentèrent de lire mais Shiro ne les laissa pas et cacha le petit mot. Son sourire était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure, si c'était seulement possible. Que diable Keith avait pu écrire sur cette petite carte ? Pourquoi était-il si gêné ? Plus le temps passait et plus les questions apparaissaient. Le paladin noir se rapprocha du rouge et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Son sourire était aussi lumineux que le soleil.

« - Merci Keith. Merci beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna le semi galra avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus ? tenta Lance.

\- C'est personnel, sourit énigmatiquement le leader. C'était un merveilleux noël en tout cas !

\- C'est sûr ! Et ce n'est pas encore terminé ! s'exclama Hunk. J'ai préparé un grand repas pour Noël. Bon je n'ai pas pu trouver tous les ingrédients habituels mais ça y ressemble.

\- Hunk, tu es génial ! » sautilla le paladin bleu en lui faisant un câlin.

Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle à manger où un grand festin les attendait, dans une ambiance vraiment proche d'un Noël sur Terre. Pendant ce temps, Shiro s'éclipsa discrètement et se rendit dans une pièce baptisée l'observatoire. Elle comportait une grande baie vitrée donnant une magnifique vue sur les étoiles. De plus, comme la carte qu'il avait reçue l'indiquait, il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul en y allant.

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, disait le petit mot. Pour toi et toi seulement. Rendez-vous dans l'observatoire après la distribution des cadeaux. Que personne ne te suive. »

En arrivant dans la pièce, le leader de Voltron vit que le paladin rouge était déjà là, regardant les étoiles, et il sourit. Cette retenue, ce mystère, cela lui plaisait. Quand Keith se retourna et vit Shiro, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un merveilleux petit sourire en coin. Le même qu'il faisait à l'époque de la Garnison, quand tout était encore simple entre eux. Cela pouvait aisément le redevenir. Le plus vieux s'approcha, jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec le plus jeune.

« - Alors, tu voulais que je vienne ici pour un autre cadeau ?

\- Oui… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que les autres voient cela. C'est… Personnel.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que c'est alors, sourit l'homme à la mèche, devinant assez bien de quoi il en retournait. Tu vas me le donner ?

\- Un peu de patience. D'abord ferme les yeux. »

Un frisson délicieux parcourut le dos du paladin noir tandis qu'il fermait ses paupières. Deux mains vinrent attraper les siennes, si chaudes, si douces, si agréables. Des souvenirs remontaient, que son année de prisonnier parmi les galras avait en partie effacés. Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point il aimait Keith ? Avec douceur, deux lèvres vinrent se coller sur les siennes. Cela ne le surprit pas vraiment, il s'y attendait. Lâchant les mains du paladin rouge mais toujours les yeux fermés, il glissa ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins mais l'attira vers lui. Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée et ils restèrent un long moment tous les deux, délicieusement seuls.

Dans le cœur de Shiro, c'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on lui ait jamais fait.


End file.
